Ancient Lovers 3 Peace
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: System lords do a full attack on earth, alpha sites and rebel jaffa planets
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Ancient Lovers - Peace**

AUTHOR: Alimoo 

**E-MAIL: R**

**SPOILERS:**

**CATEGORY: **

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: System lords do a full attack on earth, alpha sites and rebel jaffa planets**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. thank you 'Iges' for beta reading this story for me.**

Chapter One

It has been six months since the four young O'Neill boys had there first birthday; every thing was going well at the SGC, Chulak and the Alpha site. Thor has Given the SGC five gate address for where the rebel Jaffa and the tok'ra can call home on those worlds.

Major General Hammond was promoted to LT General; Jack was promoted to Brigadier General and Sam was promoted to LT Col, everyone was celebrating with all of the promotions.

Jack was now the new CO of the SGC, while Hammond was the new CO of the Alpha site. He goes back to earth on weekends and holiday, so he can spend time with his family. Jolinar and her brothers have been doing really well at school with there studies, as well with their training off world. Joanne also has been doing well with her training.

Jolinar and Joanne are on the softball team together with the rest of their friends, they have been doing great, their family and friends have been supporting them when there was a game on. When Jack and Sam found out what that she became captain of her team, they were so proud of their daughter.

The boys were into both hockey and ice hockey, which they also were proud of them also. They were also in the karate club, and they were all black belts, plus all the kids in the school respected them, especially Jolinar, who was so much like Jack in so many ways. The kids in the school understand not to mess with her, after what they all found out about what she did to the two boys last year and the way she was talking to them, they all know what she can be like.

One Saturday morning Jolinar's baseball team won their game, which everyone was happy about. Jolinar's the captain of the team, so everyone went around to the O'Neill's home for a barbecue in celebration. It was not only the final game but also the Colorado softball championship.

Everyone was enjoying themselves; all the kids were having hot dogs, while the adults were having hamburgers. Their were soft drinks for everyone, including the kids. After they all had their lunch, there was cake for everyone also. Everyone brought food and drinks around to their place to share, and to have a great time together. Later that afternoon, when everyone was gone home, the phone rang abd Jolinar answered it.

"Hello, O'Neill residence"

"Hello munchkin, it's Col Reynolds here."

"Hi, do you want to talk to dad?"

"Yes, it's important."

"Well, he and mum are having a rest, can I pass the message on to them?"

"Ok, tell them we got a code red at the alpha site."

"What happened?"

"The system lords are going to do a full attack on all the eight planets, including Earth."

"Ok, I'll tell them now. Have you contacted everyone yet?"

"No, not yet"

"Do it. Call everyone in, I mean everyone. I'll go and tell them now, dad's going to be pissed off about this."

"I'm sure he will. See you soon" he said chuckling

"Ok," then she hung up

"Jon, get the rest of the boys packed up, there's a code red, at all of the eight planets."

"Ok, what are you going to do?"

"Tell mum and dad, call Joanne, and let her know also." Then she ran up the stair and saw Adam.

"Adam, start packing for the young ones, we got a code red." When she reached Jack and Sam's bed room she banged on the door.

"Mum, dad, there is an emergency at the base."

"Jolinar, we are trying to get some rest here. Reynolds can handle it"

"Dad, there is a code red, the system lords are on their way, they are going to attack all of the eight planets, full force."

She head noises coming from the bedroom, then he opened the door wearing his Simpson boxers.

"What, when?"

"That was Col Reynolds on the phone, I've got the boys to get every thing together and wait for you two in the trucks."

"Ok, we will be there in a minute"

Then he closed the door. Jolinar went to help back things up, while Jack and Sam got dressed.

"Jack, what's going on"

"The system lords are starting to piss me off. They're doing a full attack on all of the eight planets."

"Oh god."

They quickly dressed and headed down stairs to their trucks, then they were on their way to the SGC. When they got there, the Peterson's and Hammond were already there. They all went down to level twenty–eight, all the alarms went of for the code red. When they got there, Jacob greeted them.

"We got word from six of our operatives, that the system lords are going to attack all of the eight planets. We have sent a message to Thor for his help and we are waiting for his reply," Jacob said.

"Ok, now what?"

"Dad is the Prometheus still in orbit?"

"Yes, why?"

"I want to check some thing out, it might work."

"What is it munchkin?"

"I think there might be an outpost here on Earth," Jolinar said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there was the second Stargate down in Antarctica, so I think there might be an outpost down there. It's worth a try."

"Well ok, go."

Jolinar went to the gate room where they had a set of rings. Then she beamed up to the Prometheus. They were all surprised to see her. Then she went over to one of the computers and started typing. A few minutes later, she turned to the CO of the ship and asked him to beam her down to the coordinates that she had put into the computer. After they beamed her down, she had a look around and then she walked over to where the chair was and she smiled.

"This is Jolinar O'Neill, patch me through to the SGC". She said into the stone on her Asgard bracelet, that was also a communicator.

"Munchkin is every thing ok?"

"Yes dad, tell uncle Daniel I got some wonderful rocks for him to play with and writing as well, I found the outpost."

"Have you already?"

"Yep, the air is thin here, hang one a minute will ya."

Then she put the stone in her pocket, sat on the chair and everything glowed. When she put her hand on the gel pack and closed her eyes, the ice started to melt. She opened her eyes and one of the fireballs came out of the ground and it went over to a corner of the cavern where it started to go up in a circle. Ten minutes later it punched through to the surface and the ice fell to the ground. Then the fireball went back down to the ground and the light disappeared. She was pleased. Then she stood up from the chair and got the stone out.

"Dad are you still there?"

"Yes, we are still here, what did you do?"

"Well, I need Prometheus to move one big chunk of ice out of the entrance way and I need it to be beamed out."

"Ok, we will be there in a minute, anything we need for down there?"

"Yes, lights and a jacket for me."

"Ok, we will be there in few minutes."

"Ok."

Jolinar had a look around, then there was a flash of light. Daniel and Jack showed up. Jack passed the jacket to Jolinar so she could put it on since all she had was a black t-shirt on her top half of her body. Once it was on and zipped up she started to warm up.

"Here, have a look at this dad."

She showed him the chair and the writings she found.

"Ok, lets get this ice out of here, shell we." Jack gave the order to have the ice beamed out of the hole and onto the surface. A few seconds later there was a bright light and the chunk of ice was gone. Then Jack, Daniel and Jolinar were beamed up to Thor's ship.

"Thor, buddy, I'm pleased you are here."

"O'Neill, I came as soon as I got the message."

"Yeah, well munchkin here found one of the ancient outposts."

"You found it?! We been looking for one here for years, but there was no trace."

"Well, she found it."

"Do you think you could find one on other planets as well, Jolinar?"

"Yes, I can do it. Here let me put in the program that would help you find them on other planets."

She moved to one of the control boards and moved a few stones. Then she moved to another control board. While she was doing that, Jack was watching her and smiled. Daniel notice it.

"Jack, are you ok?"

"Yes, she is so much like Sam, smart, bright and beautiful."

"True, but she is also like you also Jack, don't forget that."

"Yea, she is also bit like Charlie"

Daniel remembered his dead son. The pictures, and how Jolinar looked a bit like him at the same age, having the same interests, every thing. A few minutes later she turned to look at them all.

"Finished. All you have to do is move these three stones and it would pin point where the ZPM or where the chamber is."

"Thank you for you help, I must go to the other five planets to see if I can find them, before the system lords show up."

Then Thor moved a stone and they were back at the SGC. A message was sent to the alpha site regarding the ancient device and they found out that the Ha'tak ships from the system lords would reach the alpha site in half an hour. So Jon went to the site where they used one of the cargo ships and headed to outpost and they all waited for the signal.

Thor arrived at one of the planets. He found the ancient outpost, then he beam up one of the Jaffa and told him where the outpost was. Then beamed him down to the Stargate where he contacted the SGC to let them know that Thor had found the outpost. So Jack sent Michael to the planet and one of the Jaffa took him to the outpost. The only way to get to it was by the rings. Once done all he could do was wait for the signal, himself.

Twenty mother ships showed up at the alpha site. As soon as the gliders and the tel'tac headed to the site, Jon got the signal. So he went on to the cavern and put his palm in the handprint. A chair appeared, he sat in it and he tilted it. He put his hand on the gel pack and closed his eyes, then this fingers started to move. Everyone at the site was starting to get worried when the gliders showed up.

Then all of a sudden there were fireballs every where, they were knocking out their systems, so they could land safely. The ones who were on the ground went to round up all the Jaffa, at the same time some of the fireballs headed to the ships. Also knocking out their systems. Within five minutes it was all over, and the personal started to round up the all Jaffa.

Two hours later they were all rounded up and put behind a force field for the time being. Once all the ships were disabled, Jon fell asleep, waking up about an hour later. He drank the red water that was in his canteen before leaving the cavern and used the cargo ship to head to the alpha site. When he arrived, he walked out of the ship. The captured Jaffa were all shocked to see a seven year old boy walking out of the ship.

"Who is that boy?"

"That boy is Jon O'Neill. He has a special gift within him, and he and his family are more powerfully than your false god. After all, it was he who disabled all of your ships and he didn't kill you."

"My god will crush him and his family."

"Well, where is your god? Is he afraid of a seven year old boy?"

"No, he is not afraid!"

"Well then, where is he? He should be here to crush him then." There was no response.

"Can your god heal you if you are wounded without using a sarcophagus?" He just shook his head for no.

"Well, he can."

"Prove it!"

Then the guard got on his radio and asked to bring out one of the wounded and Jon as well. Then two of the medical team walked out carrying a stretcher with one of their own on it. He had a staff blast wound on his chest. Jon followed them.

Once they reached the force shield, they put the stretcher on the ground. Jon bent down on his knees, put his hand over the wound and closed his eyes. A few seconds later he opened his eyes and removed his hand.

The Jaffa woke up and he saw Jon near by him. Jon put both palms on each side of the guys head and looked into his eyes. Then he moved his hands away and stood up and he went back in the tent. The Jaffa stood up and lifted his shirt. They were all shocked, the ones who saw what just happened.

"How do you feel?" One of the Jaffa asked.

"I am well, that Child healed my wound. He is a healer, he could have killed me, but he didn't. When I looked into his eyes, all I could see was peace and love, he wants this war to end, no more killings."

"What about your god?"

"He is a false god, all he thinks about is power and greed, he doesn't care how many of us get killed, as long as he gets what he wants."

"Our god will kill you for talking like that!"

"Then where is he, shouldn't he be here to help us fight this battle? No, he sent all of us here to our deaths, he knew that if we die, we die, if we live, we will have to keep on serving him, watching others suffer. No more, I say. We have seen too much blood shed over the years, it's time to stop and think of freedom for all of us and our brothers and families out there."

"He is right, you know. Do you all know the one called Teal'c?" the Major asked.

"Yes, he defied his god and his family was killed because of it."

"That's not true, his family is alive and well. Teal'c believes in freedom for everyone."

"What about his god?"

"Apophis is dead. Teal'c killed him, himself." They were all shock by it.

Jon healed the other wounded Jaffa and he also turned them around and they also believe in freedom now.

An hour later Michael received word, that ten mother ships had arrived. So he did the same thing also. Within ten minutes, all of the ships were disabled and the Jaffa were either caught or surrendered. They were also put behind a force field. Some time later Michael showed up at the camp site and started to heal the wounded there and started to turn some of the Jaffa around before he got some rest for the night.

At that time Thor showed up at two more planets and was able to find the ancient outposts there also. He did the same thing. Jack sent Jacob and Daniel to the two planets just in time before the Goa'uld attacked the two worlds within minutes.

The same thing happened. They were even able to catch four of the system lords, they were all killed by their own Jaffa once they realised, that they weren't gods at all. Jack sent Adam to the alpha site to help Jon with the Jaffa there, then he sent George to help Jacob out and Jolinar to help Michael. Jack and Sam went to help Daniel, till they got word from the other two planets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day, the SGC received word from one of the four planets that within the next six hours mother ships would arrive there. So they contacted Jack, he got Adam to go there and he made sure that he had a rest before they showed up.

An hour later they heard from the last planet, so Jack sent Jolinar to it. She was there for about an hour, when the ships arrived in orbit, so she did her thing with the fireballs. Luckily where the cavern was, wasn't to far from the Stargate.

In no time at all, it was over. Once she had a rest she went to the camp site where the Jaffa were rounding up all the others and put them behind a force field. Jolinar first headed to the wounded, before starting on the other Jaffa that were there.

A few hours later ten mother ships showed up at the planet where Michael was. So he did the same thing also. Within no time at all it was all over and the rebel Jaffa on the ground started to round up the other Jaffa who were on the run. In no time at all, they were all caught and also put behind a force field, till Michael would show up.

When he did, Jolinar had already healed the wounded and also changed the ones who believed in their gods. Once done there, she started on the other Jaffa there, one at a time. Then Michael showed up and helped with the others. After a few hours, they both had a rest at the Jaffa camp site.

At that time the SGC Stargate was being activated, but nothing was coming through. So after some time, thy found out that a weapon was being sent through the gate. Luckily the iris was closed, while that was happening. They just received word that over forty mother ships had just shown up and there was no way of contacting any one for help.

They all knew that the O'Neill's were off world trying to save everyone else, and not knowing what was going on back on earth. The members of the joint chief of staff and some of the top brass were trying to find a way to destroy the ships: Joanne was watching from a corner, when she heard one of them say.

"It is a shame we don't know anyone who has the gene and who knows the ship inside and out."

"The system lord sure had all of this planed."

"Yeah." Then Joanne walked in to the room, when one of them saw her.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?! Airmen take her to the cell, how did she get on the base?"

"Excuse me General sir, I can disable the ships," she said and everyone went quiet and they all looked at her.

"What, this isn't a game!"

"I know. My name is Joanne Peterson and I'm your secret weapon. As for the mother ships, I know them inside and out."

"What, is this a joke?!"

"No, you can ask Dr Fraser, she can tell you that I have both the gene and protein marker."

"Ok, someone get Dr Fraser here, now!" One of the Generals said. A couple of minutes later Janet showed up.

"Did you want to see me sir?"

"Yes, this little girl said that she is the secret weapon."

Then Janet looked at Joanne. She knew what's been happening and that the O'Neill family is on the other planets fighting the Jaffa, but the system lords didn't know about Joanne.

"Sir, if you are asking if she has got the ancient gene, the answer is yes and she also knows about the Goa'uld and about the ships. Sir, the Goa'uld don't know about her, but they do know about the O'Neill children."

"Well ok, she goes, but she will need warm clothing."

"I'm on my now, sir." Then she ran out the door and headed to her quarters that she shears with Jolinar.

"Doctor, I want you to go with her."

"Yes, sir."

Janet left to go and get changed herself. Five minutes later they both were in the gate room when they were beamed to the outpost with six SF men.

"Ok Joanne, you know what to do."

"Yes, here goes nothing."

Joanne sat in the chair and then everything glowed around her. She leaned back in the chair and put her hand on the gel back and then she closed her eye and concentrated. Then her fingers started to move and Janet noticed, that the hole was starting to glow.

"Get out of the way!" She yelled.

Then the SF men moved over to Janet before hundred fireballs leaped out and up the hole. They were all shocked. The fireballs went up the hole and headed to the ships and disabled every thing except for life support. Within minutes it was all over. Then the glowing light disappeared around Joanne and she fell asleep. Janet went to check on her.

"She's ok, we just leave her to rest now." then they all heard on one of the airmen's radio that all of the ships had been disabled, and it's over. A few minutes later Joanne woke up. Janet was with her, smiling.

"You did it Joanne! Do you know how to make the Jaffa believe?"

"Yes, but their are too many of them for me alone. Any thing about the Stargate?"

"No, sorry sweetie."

"Ok, lets go home, it's getting cold in here."

"Ok, lets go." A few minutes later that were back at the SGC.

At the alpha site, when the last Jaffa was done, he told Jon and Adam about what he'd heard about the plans of destroying Earth with an alien device through the star gate and that there was no way of stopping it.

"How far away is the planet?"

"One day by ship."

"Do you know where this planet is?" Jon ask

"Yes."

"Ok, you can come with us and we will get Bra'tac to come along as well."

Then they headed to one of storage rooms, where they got four blocks of C4 and four tins of naquadah and a timer. Once they got them in the bag they grabbed four crystals. Then they went to get some food and water for the trip. Once done, they left a note for General Hammond before they left.

As soon as they left the planet they went into hyperspace, because they knew that time was running out. So the two boys went to the engine room and swapped the crystals around and then they use the Zat to help the power boost, so that they would be there in minutes, not hours.

Once done there, they started to get the bombs set up with the timer. Ten minutes later they arrived at the planet, they cloaked the ship, till they reached the weapon. Once the ship was in place, they ringed the two boys down.

They set the bombs up and set the timer for thirty seconds, then Jon radioed for a beam up. Once back on the ship they went to a safe distance and they watched it blow up in pieces and the gate shut down. Then they headed back to the alpha site.

When General Hammond went to his office and saw the kid's note, he was shocked to find out what they were going to do. So all he could do was wait for them to return, which they did an hour later.

"Jon, Adam, what in gods name were you to thinking?!"

"We saved Earth granddad George. When we found out what the system lords were up to, we had no choice, but to destroy the weapon that was used to slowly destroy the Earth Stargate" Jon said.

"Well in that case, thank you, both of you. Now how about you two go and freshen up and grab something to eat."

"Ok, what about the ships that are still hanging around earth?" Adam asked.

"Well there are three mother ships on their way. They are going to put all the Jaffa into holding cells, replace the damaged crystals and fly them to one of the planets. Then you and your brothers and Jolinar will do your thing with them."

"Ok, how long before they reach Earth?"

"Two days."

"Ok, after we had something to eat, we could go and help the rest of the family before they all show up when?"

"Well it will take two days to get there, and another two more to reach the planet"

"Ok, well we better go then" Jon said.

Everyone was shocked when they notice the Stargate had shut down, so they dialed the alpha site to see how things were going there. General Hammond told them all what had happened at the alpha site and what Jon and Adam did to save Earth.

Reynolds told Hammond about what Joanne had done down in Antarctica and how she saved Earth also. Hammond was happy that Earth was saved once again. After a brief report the gate shut down and everyone could relax for a while. Jon went to help George and Jacob out, while Adam went to help Jolinar and Michael.

The next day Jon and George went to help Daniel, Jack and Sam, while Jacob went to help out Jolinar, Adam and Michael. They all returned to the Alpha site once every thing was done and the ships were restored.

General Hammond briefed them on what has happened in the last few days. After the debriefing and they all had some thing to eat and drink. Then they all talked to the Jaffa, so they could get some Intel on what's been happening to they system lords.

The next day the O'Neill family headed back to Earth, they were greeted by the four young O'Neill boys. They all ran to their parents and they both scooped them up in their arms and hugged them and everyone there was pleased to see them all. They all went to have their check-up before finding out about what's been going on while they were away.

They were happy that Earth was safe once again so they all decided to celebrate that night.

"So Joanne, where would you like to go for dinner, any place you want to, where would you like to go?" Jack asked

"Well I would go for a pizza, so pizza hut then."

"Ok pizza hut it is. Why don't we get the rest of the gang and get out of here, what do you say kids?"

"Yaaaaa" they all said at the same time.

So after they all got changed they let the others know about their plan and they all headed out into the two trucks plus the Peterson car. Twenty minutes later they arrived at pizza hut, which had just opened.

Once they were all sitting, they ordered their drinks. They talked for a bit, while waiting for the pizza and started to munch on both hot chips and corn chips and the salads from the bar.

They all talked about how well they were doing at school and about winning the softball championships. When three pizzas showed up they all went and got a slice each for starts. Sam got the four young ones slice of cheese lover's pizza each they were enjoying themselves, then slowly other customers showed up for the evening meal. Everyone was having a great time eating, drinking and talking.

After they had pizza and chips, they all had frosty boy ice cream, with chop nuts, chocolate mousse, hundred and thousands sprinkles and chocolate fudge on top. They were all enjoying it. Two hours later they all left and the four young ones were falling asleep. So they all left to go home where they arrived about half an hour later.

Daniel and Teal'c helped Jack and Sam with the four young ones while the other ones went to bed themselves since they where tired too. Once the kids were in bed asleep, Daniel and Teal'c went home themselves after Jack and Sam thank them for helping them with the kids. When they were gone, Jack and Sam went and sat on the couch, snuggling in each other's arms.

"Well it has been a interesting week for us," Sam said.

"Yeah, well I hope that the remaining system lords will get the message and won't to bug us again."

"True, now that there are more free Jaffa."

"Yeah, hopefully the rest will follow and leave the Goa'uld or even kill them."

"That would be good, I know that they have been fighting for years and now it might be all coming to an end."

"Yeah, all we need now is to find a way to get rid of they symbiotes, so that the Jaffa won't depend on them any longer, so that they could live a normal life like you and me."

"Yeah, that would be a good thing, at least their children won't have to go through it."

"Yeah, at lest they are safe."

"Come one, lets go to bed, it's more comfortable there."

Sam got up and held out her hand out to Jack. He took it and she pulled him up and they went to bed. Later on that night, they made passionate love before they both went to sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning the kids went to school while everyone else went to the SGC to fill out there reports on what just happened in the passed few days off world. Jack called the president himself and let him know that the threat was over for now and that hopefully the rest of the system lords would get the message. And hopefully the rest of the Jaffa would learn about freedom.

Jack was filling out his report when his stomach started to rumble, so he had a look at his watch and relied that it was lunch time. So he saved what he was writing and close down his computer, then he went to look for Sam. He found her in her lab as always, working on her computer.

"Hey it's lunch time, stop what every you are doing and come and grab some lunch."

"Is it lunch time already, I've been busy with my report."

"Yeah, well I know what you are like with your work, so come on. If we finish lunch early enough we could disappear for about half an hour" Jack said, flicking his eyebrows at Sam, which made her smile.

"That sounds tempting Jack, but I do have a lot of work to do." And she pointed to her in box.

Jack walked into the room and over to her and lifted her out of the chair and onto her bench, so that her back was to the camera. Then he gave her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he his arms around her waist. They deepened the kiss and at the same time, he moved his legs between hers.

They broke off the kiss and he leaned his head against hers. He pushed his hips into hers and her eyes widened when she felt his hard length against her stomach and notice the wicked look in his eyes. She had come to know it over the years since they have been married, and she knew what he wanted. They both kiss again.

"Let me close my computer then we will have a quick lunch."

"Good, cause I'm ready to take you now Mrs. O'Neill."

He gave her a quick kiss, then moved back so she could go and save what ever it was on her computer, then close it down. Once that was done, she turned off the lights and they headed to the mess hall for lunch, hand in hand. After they had a quick lunch, they disappeared into their quarters for half an hour. After they both made love; they were lying under the quilt snuggling together.

"Well, we better get back to work."

"It's a shame though, but I know that SG12 is due back in twenty minutes and I still have that long report to finish so it looks like it's going to be a long afternoon."

"Yea, I know what you mean. I got heaps of work to do myself. I'll ask Janet if she could look after the kids for us, since I know that it is going to be a long night for us both."

"Yea, true."

They both kissed before getting up. Once dressed, they made their bed, before leaving their quarters. As soon as they reached Sam's lab, Jack gave her a quick kiss before leaving to go to his office. Sam called Janet and asked her if she and the others could take care of the kids since it's going to be a long night for both Jack and Sam. She agreed to look after them for her.

It was after midnight by the time they both got home from the base. Teal'c was meditating when they walked into the house, so they both left him there and went to bed. It had been a long day, but first they checked on the kids.

The next morning they slept in, when Jack woke up it was after eight. He flew out of bed and put on his track pants and grabbed his t-shirt. Then he flew out the door and quickly as he could he ran down stairs, only to see the kids watching cartoons.

"Kids, you're going to be late for school."

"Dad, calm down, we got a phone call this morning from Mr. O'Brien. There's no school today, cause someone tried to start a fire in the school, and it set all the sprinklers off. There's no school till Monday," Jon said.

"Oh, ok, have you kids had breakfast yet?"

"Yep, today is Thursday, we had the last of the fruit loops."

"Oh, ok, I'm going back to bed for a while."

"Ok."

Jack walked back up the stairs to their bedroom, went into the bathroom to relieve himself and then took off his track pants and tee shirt before crawling back into bed. Snuggling up to Sam, she rolled over and snuggled into his chest.

"Morning sweet heart."

"Mmm morning, what time is it?"

"After eight."

Jack had one of his hands under her tank top doing circles on her back, which made her smile.

"Jack, the kids." She went to get up, but Jack hold her there in his arms.

"Relax, apparently there was a fire at the school over night. It set all the sprinklers off and there's no school till Monday."

"Oh, ok, well they might as well give me a hand with the shopping today."

"Yea, it's a shame I can't come along as well, I've got lots of boring meetings today."

Making Sam giggle, she lifted her head to look at him. He bent down to give her a kiss, it became passionate and they both slowly made love. Afterwards, after they both try to catch their breath.

Sam gave Jack a kiss before getting up. She went into the bathroom and closed the door, and then couple of minutes later Jack head the shower running. So he got up and went to the bathroom door. He walked in and opened the bathroom door to see the back of his beautiful naked wife under the hot water.

He walked in and closed the door, she turned around with a grin on her face. He took a couple steps closer and wrapped his arms around her middle, while she put hers around his neck. They kissed, and made passionate love again in the shower, then washed one another, before getting out.

Once they both dried down and got dress, Sam took care of making their bed and also taking care of there clothes that they had on the floor. Jack had a shave and cleaned up the bathroom. Once done there, they both put there dirty clothes down the laundry shoot, before they headed down stairs.

Jack went to make them both some coffee, while Sam went to put a load of washing into the machine, only to notice that a load was already finished. So she put it in the basket, then she put a load through the machine.

Since it was a beautiful day outside, she decided to hang the load outside to try. She walk out with the laundry basket and peg basket in her hands and started to put the clothes on the line when Jack called out to her.

"Sam."

"Outside, Jack," Sam called back.

He looked outside through the French doors, to see her hang out a load of washing, so he got her coffee mug and walked out with it. He passed it to her and she took a sip of it.

"One of the kids must have put a load in the machine this morning," Sam said

"I think it might have been Munchkin. If it was, we will have to get a step ladder so she could use it to hang the washing out."

"That's a good idea," Sam took a sip of her drink then passed it to Jack, while she hang out two more wet garments.

"So what else are you going to do today?"

"Well, I might as well get the kids some new clothes, they are growing up so fast and while I'm at it, I'll get a step ladder. So if it is Munchkin, well at least I can show her what to do, but I think she knows what to do anyway."

Jack passed her mug back to her, so she could finish her coffee.

"Yea, she is smart, just like her mother."

"True, what time do you have to be in by?"

"Well I better go now and grab some breakfast in the mess hall since all the fruit loops are gone."

"Ok, I'll make sure that there is an extra box in the groceries this week, now the younger ones are eating them too.

"Ok, I better go, see you tonight sweet heart, I love you." Jack gave her a kiss.

"I love you to Jack, have fun."

Sam passed her empty mug back to Jack and gave him a kiss, before he left for work. Then she carried on hanging out the last of the washing, before heading back inside. Then she went to check on the kids who were watching road runner, laughing every time the coyote blowed himself up. At least Sam knew that they are watching the old cartoon and not the ones they have got on today.

"Who put the washing in the machine?"

"I did mum, but I couldn't hang it on the line," Jolinar said.

"Well thanks sweetie, today we will get a step ladder for you to use, so it would make things easier if you want to surprise us next time."

"Ok, so what are we going to do today mum?"

"Shopping, for new clothes for you kids and groceries."

"Can we help?" Jon asked.

"Sure, you all can help"

"Yaaa," they all said at the same time.

"Ok, now I'll see if Janet would like to join us since it is her day off, what do you think?"

"Here you go mum." Adam passes the phone to Sam.

"Thanks dear," then she called Janet up.

"Morning Janet…. Are you doing anything today? …. Well I got the kids at home - their was a fire at their school…. Oh so you know all about it. Well, anyway, would you like to join us…. Ok, say in about an hour… Ok great, see you soon, bye" then she hung up. Then looked at the kids

"Janet's coming with us, so who wants to go with Janet" Munchkin, Adam, Jacob, Jon and Adam put there hands up.

"Ok, so have you cleaned you teeth?" They all nodded.

"Made you beds and cleaned your rooms up?" They all nodded again.

"Ok, once this load of washing is finished and out on the line, we can head off into town."

Sam went into the kitchen and ate a couple of pieces of fruit since there wasn't much in the pantry to eat and the kids had the last of the breakfast cereal. While she was eating the fruit, she was writing out a grocery list of the things that she needed to buy for her big family.

Then she went to check to see if they got plenty of shampoo and shower gel, toilet paper, toothpaste, bathroom cleaner, things like that. Once she finished her shopping list, Janet showed up and at the same time the load of washing was finished.

"Sam," Janet called out as she walked into the house.

"In here Janet" Janet heard a noise coming for the laundry room, so she walked in there.

"Hey, need a hand?"

"I've got it, just need to hang this out, then we can head off."

"Ok" They both walked outside and Sam started to hang out the washing.

"What is Jack up to today?"

"He got few debriefings today, there are five teams coming back and lots of reports to read, as well as memos, you know the usual."

They both laughed, knowing that Jack would be bored with the debriefings and they knew he hates paper work as well.

"So how are things with you?"

"Good, thanks, the kids were great last night, what time did you get in?"

"After midnight."

"Ok."

Sam just finished hanging out the washing, then they walked back into the house. Once the kids were ready, they all went into the two wagons. They went to the mall first to get some new close for the kids. They went to five different stores for the kids' clothes, they were there till just before lunch time, then they all went to subway for lunch. They all sat at the tables there enjoying there lunch.

When a bunch of rude teenagers showed up, they were giving the staff a hard time. Once they got there lunch, they sat at the tables next to Sam and Janet. They were laughing, joking and swearing in front of the other customers. Sam saw Jolinar shake her head, knowing that she wasn't happy with they way the kids were talking.

"Mum."

"Yes munchkin?"

"I think someone should teach those teenagers a lesson in respect and manners."

"I agree, but it's not our place to teach them that."

"It's a shame. They need to go to boot camp, perhaps they could knock some sense into them."

"That is a good idea," the teenagers over heard them talking, and one of them said to them.

"Hey how come you kids aren't at school?"

"Hey why aren't you loud mouths in school?"

"Jolinar," Sam said, looking at her.

"Mum, fight fire with fire" She said, with a grin on her face.

Both Sam and Janet just shook their heads.

"We go to school when we want to, what's your excuse?"

"Someone tried to burn our school down, so it is closed. Don't you want an education?"

"No, school is boring."

"What do want to do when and if you grow up?"

"Nothing."

"So you don't want to be a doctor, teacher, police officer, or got in the army, the navy or even the air force?"

"Nope."

"What happens if there was a war say in five years time, would you go if they ask you to, to defend you country?" They went quiet for a moment.

"Why should we, there are plenty of other guys who would do it."

"But you rather sit on your butts doing nothing to help fight a war and help save your country?"

"Yep."

"Then you are a disgrace to this country and to the flag. You lot are lousy bums. I bet your father, or even grand father fought for this country. If so, they would be ashamed of you lot for not following in your fathers foot steps if and when the time comes."

"Well then, what do your parents do, miss smarty pants?"

"Well my mother is a colonel in the air force and she has a PHD in astrophysics and she is also the CO of research and technique and the 2IC of Cheyenne Mountain. As for my father he is the CO of Cheyenne Mountain and he is a general and he is in the air force also."

"Is this a joke?"

"Mum show him your ID pass."

Sam got out her ID pass and showed the guy. He was shocked to find out that it was true.

"Wow, it is true."

"Come on, lets get out of here." One of the other guys said.

"If you got dreams, follow them, but first finish your schooling, then follow your dreams," Jolinar said, as she looked into the guys eyes, before he left.

"Munchkin, I just can't believe what you just said to them," Janet said.

"I see pain behind the guys eyes auntie, lots of pain and anger."

"You could tell by looking into his eyes?"

"Yes."

"Well are you kids finished?"

They all nodded, and then they all went to the bathrooms, before they left to go shopping. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the super market.

"Ok, kids, we will need four trolleys, so who's going to get them?"

The older ones ran to get a trolley each. By the time Janet, Sam and the four younger ones arrived inside the supermarket Janet laughed when she saw them with a trolley each.

"Well Sam, at least we can send them to go and get the items."

"True" Both Janet and Sam put the younger ones into the trolley.

"Ok, kids, follow us."

They walked into the store. First was the fruit and veggies, but Sam knew that Jack would be bringing some home that night, so they carried on, till they got to the meat session. Sam picked up a leg of roast and put it in the trolley behind her, then she got another one and put it in there, then she moved down a bit further, where she also got three pork roasts, then there was the wieners, mince, fish, chicken, burger patties, casserole steak, barbecue steak, cold ham, chicken roll and luncheon for the kids, sandwiches and some other meat as well.

Once done there, they started to go down the first aisle where Sam passed rolls of toilet paper to Jolinar who passed it to Jon all they way back to Adam who was last, then she did it with the toilet cleaner, and hand towels.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

An hour later, all seven trolleys were full of groceries. When Sam arrived at the counter, then started to put the things onto the coeval belt, when she finish with the first trolley, she started with the second one, the guy behind the counter looked confused. Janet tried not to laugh at the poor guy, when Sam started with the second trolley, so when another worker showed up, she started to help packing.

"Good afternoon."

"Hi, Janet what are you not trying to laugh at?"

"Sam, I think you better let them know how many full trolleys you have today." Sam looked at Janet then at the two workers who look confused.

"Oh, ah yea, there are seven trolleys today. My kids wanted to help with the shopping, since their school's closed."

"Was it the one where there was a fire this morning?" the women asked.

"Yes, that's the one." She then look at the kids, then back to Sam.

"How many children do you have?"

"Eleven." Both workers were shock when Sam told them.

"Wow, you and your husband have been quiet busy then." Janet burst out with laughter, they all look at her, Sam was blushing.

"Well I had seven of them at once, this is Jolinar, Jon, Jacob, George, Daniel, Michael, Adam, and the four younger ones are Harry, Richard, Ryan and Terry."

"Wow, they must be a hand full?"

"No, they are great kids."

"Well, they well behave, not like most kids that come through here with their mothers."

"I know, I have seen some when I come here to do the shopping. Luckily my kids aren't like that." Then Sam's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me." Sam walked away, so that she could answer the phone. Janet carried on putting things up on the belt for Sam.

"Carter."

"Sam where are you?"

"We are at the grocery store. Why, what's wrong, Jack?"

"Computer malfunction and now the gate is locked."

"Crap! Can you send Daniel here? We will swap cars and I'll head back to the base in his car while he can help Janet and the kids with the shopping."

"Ok, Daniel's not far from you, I 've got him on the other line."

"Ok, Jack I'll be waiting outside for him, bye."

Then she hung up and headed over to Janet. She pulled out her credit card and passed it to her.

"Janet, can you take care of things here? Daniel will give you a hand with everything, you know what to do."

"What happened?"

"Computer crash."

"Oh, no. Ok you go. We will be ok."

"Thanks, Janet. See you kids later, ok?"

"Ok mum, good luck."

"Thanks."

Then she ran out of the shop and waited for Daniel to show up. Janet carried on putting things up on to the coeval belt. She just started on the fourth trolley when Daniel showed up.

"Hi guys."

"Uncle Daniel," Jon said.

"Wow, is Sam feeding an army?!" Daniel said, smiling.

"Give me a hand, will ya, Daniel." Janet said.

So he helped with the groceries. Once done and paid for, they headed to the two wagons, and they loaded them up both, before the kids hopped in. Then they headed back to the O'Neill place were they started unloading everything and put it all away.

Sam arrived back at the mountain ten minutes after she gave Daniel her car keys and asked him to buy a step ladder. He was confused. As she shut the car door, she told him to ask Jolinar about it, then she drove away. When she reached level twenty eight she went strait to the control room.

"What happened, Sergeant?"

"I don't know Col. The power went out and when it came back on the computer wouldn't reboot like it's supposed to do."

"Ok, let see what the problem is then." Sam sat down at one of the computers.

"How many teams are off world?"

"Two ma'am."

"Ok, can you let Jack know that I'm here?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Sam started typing away on the computer while Walter contacted Jack to let him know that Sam had arrived. Sam noticed that the computer only went so far before it froze. She was working on the problem when Jack showed up. He watched her work. He could tell that she was thinking with they way she was looking and they way her lips moved.

Sam was typing away madly. Fifteen minutes later she was rebooting the system. They all waited till it came back on line. She smiled and relaxed a bit. Then she typed a few things on the computer. From what Jack could see, she was checking out if anything was lost. Once she finished typing and everything was checked out including the iris, she turned and stood up.

"Now you shouldn't have any problems with the computers, and I'll do the report the next time I'm back at work." Sam said, smiling at Jack.

"Good work. Sorry for calling you in like this."

"That's ok Jack. Well I better head on home, and the kids will want to know what's going on."

"Ok. Here let me walk you to Daniel's car."

"Ok, I need to go somewhere first."

"No lab. Walter I'll be back in ten."

"Yes sir, thanks for fixing the problem Col."

"That's ok Sergeant, shall we?"

"After you."

Jack followed Sam. She walked passed the elevator. Jack was about to say something ,when she stopped outside the ladies toilet.

"I'll be back in a minute, Jack."

"Ok, I'll wait at the elevator."

Sam walked into the ladies toilet, while Jack walked to the elevator. A couple of minutes later she walked out of the toilets and headed to the elevator, where Jack was waiting for her. They got into the elevator and started to head to level eleven. They were alone, so Jack pulled Sam in for a hug and a kiss.

"God, I missed you today." He said after they came up for air.

"I missed you too, Jack."

"How did the shopping go?"

"Good. The kids were great, well behaved. I asked for volunteers for the trolleys, so they ran to where the trolleys were and waited at the door. They all each had a trolley, so once the four young ones were seated, they followed Janet and me around. I passed what ever item to Jolinar and she just told Jon where to put them."

"Wow, it was a shame I wasn't there. "

"I know. She was good at giving orders. She reminds me of you when we first met. How you were giving me orders."

"Really."

"Oh yea, the kids were great. Oh, that reminds me. We need fruits and veggies for home."

"No problem. I know that SG5 is due back from the alpha site at 1600 hours. I'll send a message to them to send some fruit and veggies back with them. I know that the mess hall is running low anyway."

"Ok, how are things there?"

"Good, do you know if the kids got training tonight?"

"I'll say so, there's been no cancellation, although I haven't been home yet."

"Ok, let me know if there is or not, then we can decide from there."

"Ok"

Then the doors opened. Once they signed out and there hand was scanned, they walked into the next elevator, which leads to the surface.

"So what are we going to have for dinner tonight?"

"Chili and corn bread."

"Hot stuff!" Sam giggled.

"Yep, when I get home I'll start making it."

"Ok, what about dessert?"

"Chocolate mousse with chop up marshmallows and fruit salad."

"Yummy, I can't wait."

"I'm sure you can."

Then the doors opened and they walked to Daniel's car. Jack gave Sam a hug and a kiss before heading back down to the control room. Sam headed on home.

When she arrived home, the four younger ones were taking a nap, and the seven older ones were outside having a swim, since there was a swimming pool put in two years ago. They were having fun; both Janet and Daniel were watching them, when Sam walked over to them.

"Hi guys."

"Mum, you're back." Jacob said.

"Yes, enjoying yourselves?"

"Yep!"

"Hi Sam, you're back." Daniel said.

"Yep, fixed the problem. Do you guys want a drink?"

"Yes thanks, want any help?"

"Na, I can handle it, I'll be back in few minutes."

"Ok."

Sam went to check her messages; there was only one - the kid's karate practice was canceled for the week. So she called Jack to let him know. Once done, she started making the corn bread. She put it in the oven and then started making the chili. She put it in two crock pots. Then she got them all drinks and she chopped up the last of the apples for the kids. She walked outside with a big tray in her hands and walked over to the table and chairs that were under the gazebo where Daniel and Janet were watching the kids.

"Kids come and get your juice and apples," Sam said as she sat down. The kids got out of the pool and went over to get their drinks and chop up apple pieces.

"Kids there is no karate practice tonight"

"What are we having for dinner mum?" Jon asked.

"Chili and corn bread."

"Yummy!" Jolinar said,

Once the kids finished their drink and ate the apple pieces, they went back in the pool. Sam heard the door bell ring, so she went to see who it was. When she opened it, it was the Petersons, so she invite them in, and they all went out back to the kids.

"Joanne, you should have brought your swimming suit with you?"

"I'll remember next time"

"It's ok, munchkin, can you lean one of your swimming suits to Joanne?"

"Sure, mum."

Jolinar got out of the pool and dried down before heading inside with Joanne. Sam went back inside to check on the corn bread and then she put a load of washing through the machine before she got Mr. and Mrs. Peterson a cold drink. By the time she got out side, the two girls were in the pool having fun with the boys, they were all enjoying themselves.

"Auntie Janet, uncle Daniel why don't you come and join us for a swim?" Jacob asked.

"Yea why don't ya?" Adam said.

"Come on, please!" Daniel said .

"We haven't got our swim suits" Janet said .

"Well why don't you two go home and get them? Cassie will be home in couple of minutes, she can join in as well," Jolinar said.

"Grandma, granddad, why don't you two join us, it would be more fun that way."

"I'm game" Daniel said.

"Ok, we will be back in few minutes." Both Daniel and Janet left to go and get changed.

"We will be back, we just go and get our swimsuits ourselves" Mrs. Peterson said, then they left to go back home to get there swim suits.

Joanne and Jolinar got out of the pool and went in to the shed where they kept all the pool toys They both walked back out with all the water cannons. Then she passed them to her brothers, and was whispering something to them before they started to fill them up.

"What are you kids up to?"

"You will see, mum. You better get the camera so you can tape what's going to happen," Jolinar said smiling.

Sam clicked on to what they were up to, so she went inside and got the video camera out. She made sure that there was a blank CD disk in it and full battery. She got to the back porch, when the kids were getting ready. Sam started recording just in time, when Cassie, Janet and Daniel walked through the gate in there swimming suits., All they heard was:

"Attack!" Jolinar said.

Then the kids let lose with the water cannons. They didn't stand a chance, and they dropped the now wet towels and kicked off their flip fops and started chancing the kids around.

"Into the pool!" Jolinar said,

So the kids got them self into position on the edge of the pool still firing their water cannons when Daniel, Janet and Cassie went to grab them when the kids stop firing and grab their hands and they all ended up in the pool together. When they all came up for air, they were all laughing. Then the kids started using the water cannons till they were empty, then put them to the side of the pool and they all played around. There was a beach ball being thrown around in the pool as well as different other items. Sam heard noises coming from upstairs so she stopped the camera and went to check on the younger kids. They were all awake.

"Hello, did you all enjoy your nap?" they all nodded.

"Ok, would you like to go for a swim with you auntie Janet and uncle Daniel?" they all grinned.

"Ok, lets get you into your swim suits then shall we."

Sam made sure that they went to the toilet first, then she helped them get their swim suits on., Once done they all went downstairs. She gave them some juice. Once they all finished Sam turn the oven off and they all went outside. By that time the Petersons showed up. Sam told them what had happened before. They laughed, once the Peterson were in the pool.

Janet and Daniel went to the edge of the pool and opened their arms. The four boys trusted them, so they jumped into the pool just in front of them, then the adults grabbed them and pulled them up. They were all giggling and started splashing around.

Sam went to get the boys their blow up rings that they have on their arms. Sam blew them up and passed them to Daniel who slipped them on the kids' arms. Then the kids started swimming around, while they were having fun.

Sam went to check on the washing, which was finished in the machine. Once in the basket, she put another load in, and then she gave the chili a quick stir before heading outside with the wet load. She hung them on the line since it was just after two o'clock and she took inside one of the loads. She folded them up and put them away since they were dry. Then she put the basket into the laundry room. She went to tidy up the young boys room before she went back outside again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

They were all enjoying themselves, have lots of fun. Then Sam heard a car pull up, so she went to see who it was. She poked her head around the corner to see who it was. She smiled and walked around a bit more.

"Dad, this is a surprise!"

"Sam, how are you?" they both hugged and smiled.

"Good thanks, you."

"Good, I brought these back from the alpha site." He opened up the boot of the car to show her boxes of fruit and veggies.

"Wow, the kids are going to love this lot. How is everything there?"

"Good, want to give me a hand?"

"Sure, the kids are having a swim with the Petersons, Daniel, Janet and Cassie."

"Ok, I can hear them." He passes a box to Sam, then he got another box out of the boot and they walked inside and into the kitchen.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, dad?"

"Mmm is that chili I can smell?"

"Yep and the corn bread which is in the oven."

"Count me in, I haven't had chili and corn bread in years."

"Well I hope Selmac can handle the hot chili."

"Well I hope so too," they went back outside and carried more boxes in, then they did it one last time, once inside, Sam quickly put them all way.

"Dad would you like some juice or some thing?"

"No thanks I'm fine."

"Ok, would you like to see something funny?"

"Sure."

They went into the lounge; Sam got the video recorder set up and she played it. It was about what happened earlier with the kids and water cannons. Jacob laughed at what the kids did.

"Well the kids sure have been enjoying themselves!"

"Yes, they have been, they even help me with some shopping as well, since the school is closed."

"I know. Jack told me when I arrived."

"Yes, they are great. Well the load of washing is done, I might as well hang it out for couple of hours."

They got up, Sam went to get the wet washing and then they went outside. They could see the kids still having fun.

"Guest who is here kids," Sam said .

"Granddad!" they all said .

"Hi kids, having fun?" As they walk over to the table.

"Yep!" Jacob went and sat down, watching the kids while Sam took care of the washing.

Later that afternoon Daniel, Janet and Mr. and Mrs. Peterson got out of the pool, they use the out door portable showers that were set up in the sun with water in them. To wash the pool water off them and use the shower gel and shampoo. Once done, they went to get changed.

Sam went to get the four young boys in to a bubble bath for them, while they were enjoying the bath, she washed their hair and rinsed it with the detachable shower head. When they finished having their bath's and dried down, she helped them get dressed, before they walked downstairs and outside again.

Sam cleaned the bathroom up and put the wet towels and their swimming shorts down the laundry shoot, and then she went and got changed herself, since the boys thought that she needed a bath herself. After she changed into dry cloths, she put the wet ones down the laundry shoot, she went back downstairs and checked on the chili.

Then she went outside to see what the kids were up to. They were running around chasing their grandfather, and when he was on the ground, they would jump all over him, while he was trying to tickle them.

Sam stood there on the back porch watching her family having lots of fun. Her seven oldest were playing in the pool. Janet, Daniel and the Petersons were talking and watching Jacob play with the four young ones. There was only one person missing and that was Jack. Sam watched her family and friends around her having fun.

She never thought that it was all a dream, but she knew it was real, having a warm loving caring husband. Who's the father to her eleven wonderfully gifted children, who were created out of the love that both her and Jack have had for each other and being married for over six years.

Both her and Jack had seen other marriages fall part, cause of one thing or another, she knew that they had their ups and down, but they always talked things over and worked out their problems.

Sam knew that when Jack was married to Sara, after the death of their son Charlie, he clamed up and pushed her away, even when he was suicidal before the first Abydos mission. Now she had given him a second chance of being a father, and husband, she knew what he was like on his good days and his bad days.

She loved him a lot, and she would always love him, till the end. Now it looked like the war with the Goa'uld was coming to an end. It would be good for all of them, they'd lost too many good men and women because of the Goa'uld. Sam was lost in thought when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a head near her ear.

"What ya thinking?"

Sam smiled and turned around to wrap her arms around Jack's neck. She was also smiling and gave him a kiss.

"Thinking about our family, you."

"Me?"

"Yea, you. Thinking about what has happened in the past few years since we first met, everything up to now."

"You now you think too much, you know that." They kissed again.

Then Sam held on to his hand and they moved inside the house, into the lounge and they sat down. Then she picked up the remote for the television.

"Sam I don't want to watch TV, I rather watch you."

"I know, I want to show you this. It was taped earlier today."

Sam pressed play and they both sat back with Jack's arm around Sam's shoulder as she snuggled up to his side as they watched what had happened with the water cannons. Jack chuckled with what he saw. When it finished Sam turned the TV off and turned to look at Jack.

"Well what do you think of that? Munchkin is so munch like you Jack, she's going to make one hell of a leader, we both know that."

"Yea, she is alright and she will have your brains."

"Yea, I know all our kids are smart and beautiful."

"Just like their mother" Then he bent over to give her a kiss, it became passionate.

"We should take this somewhere more private, don't you think so?" Sam said.

They both got up and headed upstairs to their bed room. While up there they both kissed and removed their clothing before getting under the covers. They made passionate love before snuggling into one another arms and falling asleep.

Jacob went inside to find Sam, she was nowhere to be found. He was going to go upstairs, when he saw Jack's jacket and keys and he relied where they were. He smiled and then went back outside to give them some privacy.

An hour later Jack woke up and looked down to Sam snuggled up to his side. He smiled and he gave her a kiss, which woke her up with a smile. When she opened her eyes, she looked into his, then he kissed her again.

"Hey, slept well?"

"Mmm I could get used to this, Jack Lying next to you in bed all day."

"That gives me an idea, how about we both take some time off and head up to the cabin for few days, just you and me."

"That sounds like a good idea, how about in two weeks time, when the kids go away on a school camp. We can get Janet, Daniel, Shar're and Teal'c to look after the young ones for us, I know that Shar're will be back next week from visiting her family on Abydos."

"Ok first we will talk to them and then I'll get the paper work done, so we can have a few days off."

"Ok, I know it's been a while since we had some time alone by ourselves."

"True, well we better get up and see what the kids are up to down stairs."

"Ok, before you get up mister - " Sam pulled him down for a kiss, but it became passionate soon and they both made love once again.

"Gee Sam, what are you trying to do to me?" Sam giggled.

"You love it, don't you?"

"What? Making passionate love to my beautiful, sexy, naked, loving wife, then the answer is yes." Then he gives her a kiss before getting up.

"Well, I know lots of ways to turn my loving, sexy, naked hunk of a husband him on," Sam said smiling.

"Oh, yea, name one" Jack said as he put his jeans on.

"This." Sam pulled back the cover revealing her naked body to him. She heard him groan.

"Sam, dam you" then Jack jumped on top of her, which made her laugh, till he kissed her.

"Sam, you do know me well don't you?"

"Yes, is that your side arm I can feel?"

"Yes, we better get downstairs, but we will finish this later."

He gave her a kiss then got up. Then Sam got up and they both got dressed and made the bed before they both went to the bathroom, before going downstairs. When they arrived in the kitchen, Sam went to check on the chilli while Jack made them both a cup of coffee.

"It's about time you two showed up." They both turned to see who it was.

"Dad." Sam said, blushing and making Jacob laugh.

"Quality time dad. We haven't had much time to ourselves with every thing that has been happening since the kids have been born."

"Well that is true."

Jack passed Sam a cup of coffee. She rewarded him with a kiss and one of her smiles that he loved and missed so much.

"Sam and I have been talking about going away for few days alone, so we can spend some time together. We were thinking about going up to the cabin in a couple of weeks while the kids are in school camp." Jack said.

"What about the younger ones?"

"Well, I was going to ask Daniel and Janet to look after them for us."

"Ok, well I could help looking after them for you if you like."

"So you can spoil them rotten?" Sam said.

"Hey that was grandfathers are for?"

"We know, dad."

When Sam and Jack finished their coffee, Sam went to take care of the washing, while Jacob and Jack talked. Later that night they all had dinner and then they watched a movie before sending the kids to bed. Leaving Sam, Jack and Jacob talking for a while before they also went to bed.

A few days later the kids were back at school and Jacob went back to the tok'ra planet. Sam had finished writing up the report on what had happened when she was called back to work. Jack got every thing sorted out for both his and Sam's down time while the older kids would be at camp.

Sam was working in her lab on one of the doohickies that SG10 had brought back with them, when Jack showed up. Sam could sense a presence and she was on guard just in case it wasn't Jack. She stopped what she was doing and turned around to see Jack standing there with a grin on his face, which made Sam smile also.

"Hey, are you ok Jack?"

"Yea, just bored."

"To much paper work?"

"Yea, you know what I'm like"

"Yes I do, so you decided to come down and see what I'm up to."

"Yea, there's that and it is lunch time." Jack tapped his watch. Sam looked at hers.

"Wow, I didn't realize the time."

"Come. Leave that toy of yours and come and get some lunch."

"Ok."

Sam typed on her computer then closed it before leaving with Jack to go and get some lunch. When she got close to him they wrapped their arms around each other and they kissed.

"I hope that is not your side arm General?" Sam whispered in his ear and with a grin on her face.

"Ah, yes it is."

"Well is it loaded?"

"Yes."

"Well then I should do some thing about it. Come on, I know just the place."

They headed to their bedroom so Sam could take care of the problem. Half an hour later they were snuggling in one another's arms with grins on their faces.

"So much for lunch." Jack said.

"Yea, I think next time we will make sure that there is food in the kitchen when I'm here - just in case something like this happens again."

"Good idea, I have got some good news."

"Yea, what is it?"

"Well, when the kids go away on the camping trip, we are going up to the cabin, just you and me for a week."

"That is good news, as long as we won't get interrupted!"

"I'm sure we won't just in case they need us. It would have to be important, otherwise you and I are going to have heaps of fun like this."

Jack leaned over and kissed Sam, then it became passionate and they made love again. Afterwards, they snuggled again.

"I can get used to doing that for a week." Sam said smiling then they heard Jack's stomach rumble which made Sam giggle.

"Well we better do some thing about that," Jack said.

They both kissed before getting up. They got dressed and made the bed before they left to get some thing to eat. When they arrived in the mess hall, there got their food and headed to SG1's table, where they sat down and ate their late lunch and talked. Afterwards, Sam went back to her lab, while Jack went back to his office to do some more paper work.

Two weeks later, they older kids went on their school camping trip while Janet and the others took care of the four young ones while they were away for the week. After saying their good byes to everyone, they got into Jack's truck and they left for their cabin.

They took turns in driving up there. The next morning after breakfast at a diner in a small country town, they went to a store to buy a few groceries before carry on driving up there. When they arrived, it was beautiful, just like the last time they were there.

Once everything was put away and the power was on, Sam made them a cup of coffee each and they both went outside. Since it was a warm sunny day, they both sat on the deck chairs, enjoying the sun and the fresh air.

"This feels good, so relaxing, no kids, no SGC, just you and me, peace at last," Jack said, after few minutes of silence.

"Mmm it is, a whole week of this, just you and me and a pond with no fish in it," Sam said, smiling.

"Hey, there are fish in it, they're just not biting."

"Yea, but you are," Sam said giggling.

"Hey, that's not fair, that does it!"

Jack stood up and went over to Sam and scooped her up in his arms.

"Jack what are you doing, put me down!"

"Nope." Jack carried her down to his dock.

"Jack, don't you dare -"

Jack just smiled. As soon as he got to then end of his dock, he leaned over to let Sam go. As he did, she grabbed his shirt. As she fell in the pond, Jack lost his balance when she pulled him with her and ended up in the pond as well. When they both surfaced, she splashed him with some water. Jack swam over to her and pulled her to him and kissed her.

Sam kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened their kiss. Then they broke for air, putting their foreheads together, while catching their breath.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Jack Is that your side arm I can feel?"

"Yep, seeing you like this all wet turns me on."

"Really…"

Sam gave him a kiss then pushed him under water. When he surfaced, Sam was getting out of the pond and was running to the cabin laughing and taking her top off.

"Come, fly boy."

Sam called out just before she went around the corner of the cabin. Jack groaned as he got out of the pond and headed to the cabin too. When he got to the front door, he saw Sam's wet clothes on the ground. Luckily they brought plenty of dry clothes.

He also stripped before entering the cabin. When he walked into the lounge, he could hear the water running, so he went in to the bathroom himself. He could see Sam in the shower, so he joined her. They both kissed and made passionate love. Before the water started to go cold, they both got out and dried down, before heading to their room to get dressed.

When they got there, Sam pushed him on to the bed, then climbed on top of him and then bent over and gave him a kiss. They both rolled over till Jack was on top, and without braking the kiss. They both made love once again, before getting under the covers, snuggling together, before they both fell asleep with smiles on there faces.

Over the next few days, they both relaxed and they went for walks around the lake to talk, made passionate love when they were in the mood, and just enjoyed them selves.

By the time the week was almost up, they knew it was time to head back to a house full of kids and the worries of the SGC. It was the night before they had to leave.

"It's a shame we have to head back tomorrow," Sam said snuggling up to Jack.

"I know, at least we had some time alone, we should do this more often."

"Yea, we should. At least we do get some quality time for a few hours at home, though nothing like this."

"True, we better get some sleep, we have an early start in the morning."

"Ok." They both kissed before falling asleep.

The next morning they made love before getting up and having a shower. After they got dressed, Jack put the jug on for coffee. While waiting for the jug to boil, he started sorting out the kitchen and packed the last of the food away in to the chilling bin and sorted out a few things before making the drinks.

Sam stripped down the bed and put the old bed spread over it. Then she started packing everything up and cleaned the bathroom up. When she walked back into the bedroom, Jack was there with a cup of coffee waiting for her. She rewarded him as always a kiss and a smile that he always loved.

Once they finished packing up and everything was done, Jack locked up the cabin before getting in the truck. Then they started heading back to Colorado Springs. They stopped off at a dinner for breakfast, then at gas station to fill up before heading home. They both took turns driving back home.

They stopped every three hours for gas and toilets and to stretch their legs and backs. They arrived back home just after ten the next morning to be greeted by all eleven kids and their friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Once everything was unpacked and put away, Jack and Sam had a shower to freshen up. They all went outside since it was a warm fine day. They sat around talking and finding out what's been going on while they were away. Including the kid's camp.

"So how was camp?" Jack asked.

"Jolinar saved a girls life while we were there!" Adam said.

"What happened?"

"There was a guy there, a grounds keeper, he was new there. I saw him talking to one of the girls from my class; there was something about him that I didn't like, so I kept an eye on him. The day before we came home, I saw him talking to the same girl. I saw them walking towards one of the buildings, so I followed them. When I got to the door, I decided to look for a window first, to see what was going on. I found a window but it was too high. But I did find an empty drum, which I was able to move under the window. Then I got up on the drum. What I saw, I didn't like."

"What did you see?" Sam asked.

"The guy had Jane tied up against the headboard and put tape across her mouth. I jumped down and saw one of the guys from my class. I ran over to him and told him to get Mrs Smith. I told him also, that Jane was in trouble and needed a woman's help. So he ran to get her, while I went to the building and tried to open the door. It was locked, so I used my hair clip to pick the lock and opened it. I quickly went to the next door and I opened it slowly. He had his back to me, but Jane saw me. I gave her a signal to stay quiet. Then I walked up to the guy and said 'what are you doing?' He turned around in shock to see me standing there. He grabbed me and I kneed him between the legs."

"Ouch!" Daniel said.

"Yes, well, he let go and I punched him in the stomach. As he bent over in pain, I kneed him in the nose and broke it. Then I stepped on his foot, went behind him and kicked his but. He then lost his balance, and fell headfirst into the wall. While he was on the ground I untied the ropes and removed the tape from Jane's mouth. She was crying. Then she hugged me. At that time Mrs Smith and two parents showed up and they saw me untying the ropes. They were shocked, when I told the police what happened, when they came and arrested him."

"Wow, what happened to Jane?" Jack asked.

"She's going to be alright. I had a little pep talk to all of the girls about going into a guys room - any sort of room. Especially when you don't know him. I said to them that it could have been much worse if I didn't suspected something wasn't right with the guy. They all understood."

"Mrs Smith called. She told me that she found out from the police that the guy got a record of child abuse on young girls." Janet said. Both Jack and Sam were shocked.

"Besides that, we had heaps of fun while we were there." The kids started giggling, to lighten the mood after what Jack and Sam found out.

"Ok, what happened?"

"We had water fights, we even got both teachers and parents involved as well. We also put a frog down Mrs Smith back." Jon said, smiling.

"So it sounds like you kids had lots of fun?"

"Yep, the night before we came home, we all had roasted marshmallows, they were yummy!" George said.

"I bet they were. So what do you kids want for lunch?"

"McDonald's" they all said at the same time.

"Ok, McDonald's it is!"

They all piled into the cars and trucks then headed to McDonald's for lunch. When they arrived there and got their lunch, they went outside since it was a fine day; the kids played while the adults talked.

"So how was your trip away?" Janet asked.

"It was good. We both relaxed and unwound spending the time together alone, with no worries in the world," Jack said.

"That's good. The boy's were great, they even tried to help us shopping," Daniel said.

"Oh, what did they get up to?"

"They were taking things off the shelves and putting things in the cart."

"That's my boys!" Jack said, grinning.

"Besides that, they were great. Jack, Sam we got some good news for you," Daniel said.

"Yea, what is it?"

"I'm with child." Shar'ra said smiling.

"Congratulations Daniel, Shar'ra! So what are you two going to do now, since the house is full?"

"Well, we are going to buy the house across the road."

"What about helping Janet out?"

"Sam the week you two were away, Daniel and I have been buying lotto tickets. Well, last weekend we won three million dollars. So by the time the tax has been taken out and split up, there is plenty left over to put half of it away for my pension, pay the mortgage off and to do up the house. It still leaves money in the bank."

"Wow, how many bedroom's the one across the road Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Three bedrooms."

"Well why don't you guys swap house and sort out the price differences, after all there is only you and Cassie. Where there is Daniel and his family, what do you guys think?"

Then Jolinar walked over to them when she heard about the baby and listened to what they were talking about.

"Auntie Shar'ra, you're having a baby?"

"Yes, I am."

"Can I touch your stomach?" They all looked at Jolinar then to Shar'ra.

"Yes you may."

Jolinar stepped forward and put her hand on to Shar'ra lower stomach and close her eyes. They were all looking at Jolinar and saw her smile. Then she opened her eyes and moved her hand away. She looked at them all and then to Daniel.

"Uncle Daniel, you will have to buy two of everything, Shar'ra is having twins. Would you like to know what they going to be or would you like a surprise?" They were all shocked.

"Munch kin, how do you know Shar'ra is having twins and what they're going to be?" Janet asked.

"My new gift." They were all shocked.

"Daniel would you like to know?" Jack asked, Daniel looked at his wife and she nodded, so he nodded too.

"Ok, I hope you still got all baby clothes from when you had Christopher and Danielle, cause you're going to need them for these two when they arrive."

"Boy and a girl?"

"Yep," Jolinar said smiling.

"Well, this is a cause for a double celebration!" Jack said.

"Yes, well on Monday I'll be going to Abydos. The people there found another chamber with writing in it, so I'll be heading there for few days. General Hammond gave me the ok."

"That is good news, so I suppose you will be giving your father in law the good news while you are there?"

"Yes I will, plus while I'm there, I'll be taking fruit and other supplies with me that they need."

"Ok, so how far long are you Shar'ra?"

"She is seven weeks pregnant, dad."

"Wow, Janet you better watch it. With the way Munchkin is going, she might be taking over your job." Jack said smiling.

"I hope not!" They all laughed.

They talked for a while before taking the kids to the park for the afternoon. They were all enjoying themselves, and then later that evening they had a barbecue for dinner.

A few days later Daniel left with four SG team members with boxes of fruits, vegetables, flour and bottles of water. When they arrived, they were greeted by Skar'ra, Daniel's brother in law. When others showed up from out of hiding, they also greeted everyone and then they left for the camp, which wasn't far from the pyramid.

When they arrived there, Shar'ra father greeted him.

"Welcome son, what is this you bring?" When he saw the boxes of fruit, vegetables flour and water.

"Good father, Shar'ra told me the difficult times you were having, so I bring you these gifts for everyone to share. They come from Earth, even though they were grown from another planet. Here, try this."

Daniel picked a green grape and passed it to him. He took a bit of it and smiled.

"This is good, what is it called?"

"It's called a grape, good father."

"Come, it is time to eat." So they all joined in for their meal. They talked while eating.

"Good father, Skar'ra, I bring good news."

"What is the good news?"

"Shar're is with child." They both smiled at the good news.

"That is wonderful news, my son!"

"Yes, it is good news." Skar'ra said.

"There is something else. Shar'ra is pregnant with twins, two children within her." That made their grins even bigger.

"That is indeed good news."

When the word travelled through the camp about the twins, they all congratulated Daniel. An hour later the four SG team members left to go back through the gate to the Alpha site. Skar'ra showed Daniel the temple that some of the men had found after the sandstorm a month earlier. When Daniel arrived at the site, there were torches everywhere, because of the size of the room.

"Wow, I could spend month in this place."

"Can you read the writings Daniel?"

"Ah yea, some of it. I need to go back through the Stargate to collect some books, that would help me out here."

Daniel took what pictures he could with the video recorder. Two hours later, he started heading back to the gate that was in the pyramid. When he returned to Earth, Jack was there with Sam next to him.

"Everything ok, Daniel?"

"Yes, Jack. I've come back for some books. I've checked out the temple, it's from Ra. Sam remember the one I showed you from your first mission?"

"Yes."

"Well, this one is four times larger and the artefacts that they have found… Jack, here, let me show you." They headed to Daniel's office.

When they got there, Daniel downloaded one of the disks to his computer, then punched a couple of keys.

"This is just a sample of what they have found." Daniel showed them pictures of hundred and thousands artefacts.

"Wow, how many are we looking at here, Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Well, let's just say it will take months to catalogue all of this. Jack, we can help the Abydosians with food, clothing, shelter, and things that they need. They are pleased with the food that was given to them."

"I'll talk to the president about it. So for the mean time, what do you need?"

"My books and more blank disks and some help with the translations."

"What about our kids?"

"Why not, at least it will give them a chance to meet other cultures Jack. Why don't you and Sam come along? I know that Skar'ra has been asking after you and Sam."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok, well I'm going to grab my books and head back there."

"Ok, have fun."

"I will. Oh, everyone is happy with the news about the twins."

"That's good to hear. Well, I better get back to work. See you at lunch Sam, Daniel."

"Bye Jack, don't work too hard." Sam said, smiling. Jack left them alone.

"Sam we know he doesn't work hard."

"I know, he got three briefings today," She said, smiling.

"Oh, well I better downland these disks and grab the books I need, then head back there."

"Ok, when the kids arrive, would you like for them to start translating?"

"Hey, that is a good idea, thanks Sam."

"No problem. I better get back to work myself. See you later Daniel."

"See ya, Sam." Then she left Daniel to his work.

Daniel downloaded all of the disks onto his computer. Once done, he grabbed his books plus four packets of blank disks, his laptop and solar panels, so he could charge the spare battery for his computer. An hour later he returned to Abydos, back to the temple so he could carry on working.

Later that afternoon, the kids arrived at the base from school. They all got changed and went to see their parents. They saw Jack first, who was in a briefing with SG22. They could see that he was bored, so they walked in.

"Hey. What are those kids doing here?"

"What kids?" Jack asked, then turned around to see his seven kids there in the BDU uniforms smiling at their father. Then he turned to the Captain who asked about them.

"Those kids, don't worry about them."

"But sir, how did they get on the base, what about -"

"Ah! I said, don't worry about them."

Then Jolinar walked over to her father who was leaning back in his chair, climbing up on his lap. Then the boys walked over to the table to see what got their father so bored. The captain was shocked when he saw the little girl sitting on the General's lap.

"Ah, sir…"

Jolinar picked up a piece of artefact to look at it. Turning it over in her hands. The other three members of SG22 smiled, knowing that she's like her father in so many ways. The captain went to grab it from Jolinar. She smacked him on the hand, which made the other three giggling at what just happened.

"Hey, no giggling around the boss here," Jolinar said, looking at them all.

"Sir, are you going to…"

"Yep, is there a problem, Captain?"

"No, sir."

"Where did you find this rock?" she asked.

"P3X254."

"Ah, the dig where Uncle Daniel was supposed to go with you guys."

"Yes, that's the one," the Col. said smiling.

"How do you know the planet?"

"Uncle Daniel told us about it two weeks ago."

"So you know what it says?"

"Yep."

"But you're just a kid. How could you know what it says?"

"I'm smart, just like my brothers here. We got great teachers who teach us since we were born, and we are smart as our mother."

"Your mother? Who is you mother?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Does she know you kids are here?"

"Yep, she works here."

"Does she. So who is she?"

"She can be your worse nightmare. So can be my dad, when he is in a bad mood."

"Yea, right," he chuckled.

"Captain, that is enough!" the Col said.

"Do you want to know who I am?"

"Yes, who are you?" Jolinar got off her father's lap and walk around to the captain.

"I've got a secret, would you like to know what it is?"

"Ok, so long as you tell me who you are?"

"Sure, ok" then he bent over so she could wisped in his ear.

"MY NAME IS Jolinar O'NIELL!" she yelled in his ear. The others laughed.

When Jolinar turned to look at her father with a grin on her face, he was smiling, and shaking his head at the same time. Then she walked back over to him. The captain was shocked when she said who she was.

"Are there any more questions?" They all shook there head for 'no'.

"Good, dismissed. Oh, and Captain - I think you should get you're hearing checked out."

"Yes, sir." SG22 left them alone after they gathered up everything from the table.

"Munchkin what am I going to do with you?"

"Well, how about a hug for starts."

"Ok, come here." Jack gave all of his kids a hug.

"Have you seen your mum yet?"

"Nope."

"Ok, let's go and drag her away from her lab." They all headed to Sam's lab where she was writing her report, when they walked in the lab.

"Hi, mum," Jon said.

"Hi, is it that time already."

"Yep, come, cake awaits us," Jack said.

"Ok." Sam saved what she was doing, then closed her computer.

They headed to the mess hall. Jack and Sam got themselves a cup of coffee, while the kids had orange juice. They all had carrot cake for afternoon tea and were sitting at their normal table talking, finding out what the kids did at school everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Kids, Daniel's been wondering if you can help him with some translations?" Sam asked.

"Sure, but isn't he on Abydos?" Daniel O'Neill asked.

"Yes, he had to come back for some more books and disks. He took pictures of a wall with lots of writings on it, it's from Ra."

"Sure, I know he was going to show us some writings on a wall awhile back, but with every thing that has happened, he must have forgotten about it." Jolinar said.

"Well, I suppose this is one way to make up for it," Jack said.

"When can we start?"

"Well, since we are finished here, how about now," Sam said.

They all agreed. Jack went back to his office, while Sam took them to Daniel's lab. When they got there, there was four laptop's already set up on the bench for them as well as books everywhere for them to use also. Sam turned the laptop's on for the kids and got everything set up for them.

"Well, kids, have fun. You know where I am if you need me."

"Thanks, mum." Then she left them alone.

They looked at each of the pictures and started writing down the translation. Talking as well. They were working as a team. Jolinar was going over the pictures and the translations. She was shocked about what she found. She went over to the phone, and called her parents to the lab, before returning to the pictures. A few minutes later both Jack and Sam showed up.

"Ok, what is so important that you had to get me away from my paper work, Munchkin?" Jack asked.

"For one dad, you weren't busy, you were playing with your yoyo." Sam giggled; knowing that Jack was busted.

"Second, we all need to go to Abydos and we will need the Tok'ra help on this one, dad."

"Why?"

"Cause Egeria is alive, I hope."

"What are you saying? She is dead." Sam said.

"That is what Ra wants everyone to believe. Here let me show you something."

Jolinar showed Jack and Sam what they translated and how Egeria's name had been mentioned in most of the pictures.

"So, she was Ra's queen." Jack said.

"Well, perhaps this might convince you, dad." Jolinar showed him the next picture and Sam gasped when she saw it.

"Is that a Goa'uld stasis jar?"

"Yes it is. We can't see the writing on the jar, but I'll say it is the missing Tok'ra queen."

"Jack, we should check it out, if Jolinar is right! We know how important the Tok'ra queen is to the Tok'ra."

"Well, ok, we are going. Go and get ready kids. You too, Sam. See you all in the gate room in fifteen minutes." Sam gave Jack a kiss.

"Get a room, will ya." The kids all said at the same time, then they ran out of the room laughing.

"Hmm, not a bad idea," Jack said, flicking his eyebrows at Sam.

"Come on fly boy, the kids will be waiting for us." Sam gave him another quick kiss before they both left.

Jack was already changed and waiting with SG2.

"Sir, what's going on?"

"Well, we might have some good news for the Tok'ra."

"They could do with some good news now." When Sam and the kids showed up, Jack gave Walter the signal to dial up.

"Ready, kids?"

"Yep!"

"Sam, I've sent a message to the Tok'ra with the gate address, so we will know who might show up."

"Might be dad," Sam said, smiling.

"Could be. As long as it is not Freya, Anise - whatever her name is."

"Dad, you mean Tok'ra spice," Jolinar said. SG2 burst out laughing.

"Where did you hear that?" Sam said, trying not to laugh.

"Mum, we all know that she got the hots for dad. Who do you think she wears those out fits for? You should ask grandad and Selmak about that."

That made SG2 laugh even harder.

"Sam, I think we should have a talk with dad and Selmak, about what not to say in front of the kids." Then the wormhole was formed.

"Ok, campers move out."

Jack took the lead with Sam next to him. Then the kids were behind them with SG2 watching there six. Then they arrived on the other side and the gate shut down.

"Ah, this brings back lots of memories, doesn't it Sam."

"Yes, it does." They all moved down the steps when Jolinar stopped.

"Ok, show your selves, I know you are here."

"Munchkin, what is it?"

Then people with guns showed up. Jolinar went to raise her hand when Jack stopped her. Then a familiar face appeared.

"Lower your weapons!" When they did that, Jack stepped forward and hugged the guy in front of him.

"O'Neill, it's good to see you!"

"Skar'ra, how have you been?"

"Good. What are you doing here and who are these children you bring with you?"

"Skaara, remember Sam, she is my wife."

"Your wife?"

"Yes, my mate. Remember the last time you saw us, she was with child?"

"Yes, that was a long time ago."

"Well, what she was carrying inside of her, is what you see, all seven of them." Skaara was shocked, but he was also happy.

"I'm happy for you, O'Neill. Are you looking for Daniel?"

"Yes, we are."

"Come, I'll show you." Then the gate started spinning.

"Take cover!" Jack yelled.

They all took cover and watched and waited. Two figures appeared, and then the gate shut down. Jack groaned when he saw who one of them was. Then they moved out of their hiding spots.

"Jack, we've got your message. Hi Sam, kids." Jacob gave Sam a hug.

"Hi dad. I'm pleased you came. We might have some good news for the Tok'ra," Jack said.

"Oh, where are we?"

"This used to belong to Ra," Sam said.

"Oh, so what now?"

"Skaara is going to take us to Daniel. We all know what he is like with his rocks, shall we." They all started to leave and follow Skaara.

Fifteen minutes later they walked into the temple. They were all shocked about what they saw and how big it was. Then they heard Daniel sneeze.

"Did someone forgot to get his pills this morning?" Jack said, with a grin on his face, making Daniel jump.

"Gee Jack, did you have to scare me like that?"

"Well, I can't help it. Having fun?"

"Yes, I am. What are you guys doing here?"

Jacob noticed Jolinar moving over to one part of the wall, while Jack and Daniel were talking. Jolinar found what she was looking for. Then her brothers followed her. Then he was looking at the wall.

'Sel, can you translate what it says?'

'Yes. It's about my Tok'ra queen, Egeria. I would like to have a closer look, where the kids are?'

'Sure.'

Jacob walked over to where the kids were looking at the wall. Jolinar was looking at the picture of the jar and the symbols on it, then she walked a long bit further, where she blew on the wall. When cracks appeared, Jacob showed up.

"Have you found something?"

"Yes, it is a doorway."

Then she blew again. When he noticed what she was doing, he joined in. Sam was watching both her father and daughter over at one of the walls. So she walked over to them.

"What have you found?"

"A doorway," Jacob said. Sam turned back to the other's who were still talking.

"Jack." They stopped talking and looked over to Sam. When they walked over to her, they saw what looked like a doorway into a chamber.

"Do you think you can open it?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Major can you shine the red light from your gun through this hole, please?" Jolinar asked as she pointed to the hole.

He looked at Jack, and Jack gave him a nod to do it. So the Major did what he was asked to do. When the light found the hole, which was next to the door, they all heard a click coming from behind the door. Jolinar started pushing it, so Jacob and Teal'c helped her. When the door started moving, there was enough room for Jolinar to slip passed.

"Jolinar."

Jack called out for her in fear that there might be a trap on the other side. She turned her flashlight on and looked around, then she slipped back through the door to the others.

"It is safe to come in, but I need one of those torches so I can light the room better."

Daniel passed one of the lit torches to her.

"Thanks, while you guys push the door open, I'm going to light up the room." Then she went back in there.

"Kids, I want you to go in there and look after your sister, till we can get this door open," Jack said.

"Everyone stand back." Sam asked. They all move back away from the door. Sam raised her hand, and then the door opened right up.

"Now, why didn't I think of that -"

They all walked into the room; Jolinar had started lighting the oil lamps around the room. They were even more shocked when they found more artefacts as well as a sarcophagus.

"Wow, this is amazing, Jack!"

"Well it looks like you're going to be busy for a long time, Daniel."

"Jack, I think we're going to need some help here with all of this."

"Ok, when I return, I'll send Prometheus and all of your buddies to help out. Dad, I suppose the Tok'ra will want to help with all of this."

"I know they will, after all, this is part of them."

They all had a look around the room, looking at some of the things there. Sam was looking at a closed jar, so she picked it up and studied it. It was in good condition.

"Daniel, is this what I think it is?"

Daniel walked over to her, when there was a big explosion, which caused everyone to fall down. The jar slipped out of Sam's hand when it happened and smashed onto the floor and a piece of the ceiling landed on her hip.

"What the hell was that? SG2 go and find out what it was and report back."

They got on their feet and ran out of the room when it happened again. When he turned to check on everyone else, he saw Sam on the floor in pain and the piece of ceiling on her hip and the floor.

"Sam, are you ok?" Then he heard a hissing noise, when he got closer.

"Woo."

The symbiont looked first at Jack, then at Sam, who was still lying on the floor. She tried to move, but screamed in pain. When she was screaming, the symboite leaped into her mouth.

"No!" Jack yelled out. They all saw her eye's glow and she passed out.

"Oh, god." Jacob went to check her pulse.

"She is alive Jack. It looks like a broken collarbone, a dislocated shoulder and possibly dislocated hip, if not broken.

"Dad, we have to get that thing out of her."

"Jack, we will!" Then the Major from SG2 ran back in.

"Sir, there are three mother ships, one just landed on top of the pyramid."

"Shit." Jack ran his hand over his hair, while Jacob and Teal'c removed the piece of ceiling from Sam. Jolinar went over and started healing her, then looked at the jar.

"Dad, you stay here with mum, we will take care of the Jaffa," Jon said.

"Thanks, son. Ok, you kids go and play with the big bad Jaffa - and be careful!"

"We will, dad!" Daniel and Jolinar were looking at the broken jar.

"Dad."

"Yes, Munchkin."

"The symboite that went into mum… It's Egeria."

"Are you sure, Jolinar?" Selmak asked.

"Yes. Do you recognise this, Selmak?" Jolinar passed Jacob a part of the broken jar.

"Yes, after all these years, we thought that Ra killed our queen. This is a day of celebrations!"

"You kids go out and have some fun, let us know if there are any problems, ok?"

"Yes, dad," they all said and ran out of the room. Then they heard Sam moan.

"Sam, can you hear me? Come on sweet heart, open those baby blue's for me." Jack said.

Sam opened her eyes, then they glowed.

"You are Jack O'Neill, this host's mate?"

"Yes, and you?"

"I'm Egeria, queen of the Tok'ra."

"We know who you are. Is Sam ok?"

"Yes, I also notice that she used to be a host."

"Yes. Can Sam hear me?"

"Yes, she can."

"Can I talk to her please?" Then Sam's head dipped and she looked up.

"Jack." Sam sat up and they both hugged one another.

"I'm here sweetheart" They pulled apart, looking at each other.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, Egeria is fighting me, she thinks I'm a Goa'uld, Jack!"

"Sam listen to me, ok. Can she see your memories?"

"No!"

"Sam, open your mind, show her everything, so she can understand."

"Ok." Then Sam closed her eyes and opened her mind.

'Egeria, listen to me please, I'm going to open up my mind and show you everything about me and the Tok'ra symboite that was in me. How she gave up her life to save me - everything.'

'What was the name of the symboite?'

'Jolinar.'

'I remember her, she had a mate, Lantash. What happened to him?'

'Let me show you, so you can understand.'

Sam opened her mind and let Egeria go through all of her memories.

While that was happening, the kids were changing some of the Jaffa's minds and set them free. When done, they all split up with the help of both Tok'ra and free Jaffa. They worked on the ground groups first before heading to the first mother ship and started to work on the ones in there.

Egeria looked through all of Sam's memories. What she'd been through right up till now. She now knew what had happened in the last nine years since Sam's transfer to Stargate command, meeting Jack for the first time, Jolinar risking her life to save Sam, everything. She even showed her the memories of Jolinar and her previous hosts. And what happened to her mate Lantash. Egeria now understood about what had happened to all of her children over the years and that now the war with the Goa'uld might be over soon.

'Samantha, thank you for showing your memories of yourself and Jolinar. I understand now what has happened in the last nine years and that the war might be over soon.'

'Yes, it will be. When it happens, it will be a day of celebration all around.'

'I would like to meet your children.'

'You will. I would like to know though, what do you want to do?'

'Have more children, after all I have a lot of catching up to do.' They all saw Sam smile.

'Yes you do. So do you want to look for a new host?"

'Well, a tank where I can start spore more children, but I need a man to help out?'

'Show me what you mean, then I might be able to help you?'

Egeria showed Sam that both she and Jack could make passionate love, so Egeria could use Jack's DNA from his seamen to fertilise her eggs, once done she would need to go into a tank, where she could start producing her children. She told Sam that she only needed to do it once and it would last for a hundred years, before she would need to mate again. But she was weak and needed to gather her strength before she could start to procreate. Sam understood. Sam opened her eyes after they were closed for over an hour.

"Hey, are you ok, Sam?"

"Yes Jack. Have you any red water with you? Egeria is weak at the moment from reading my mind, I showed her everything." Jack passed his canteen to her. Sam took a couple of mouths full, and then she looked up at her father.

"Egeria understands what's been going on and what has happened to all of her children. She now asked my help with something else.

"What did she ask for, Sam?"

"Well. It concerns Jack"

"Me, what?"

"She wants to know if we can mate together, so she can use your semen to help produce baby Tok'ra, and she will use part of my knowledge to pass onto the young. Only once is all she needs Jack - and a tank after it is done."

"Sam are you nuts?"

"Jack, do you want to help the Tok'ra out?"

"Yes, but…"

"Jack she knows about Lantash and she told me…" Sam leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"That you are one hot stud with plenty of stamina and sex appeal who knows how to turn me on. I happen to agree with her!" Then she pulled back to look at him. Jack was blushing. "Well Jack, what do you say?"

"Well, we better get out of here. Dad, do the Tok'ra have a tank for their queen? If not, I'll get one sent from the SGC."

"Yes, we can build a tank for her."

"Ok, let's go." They all left the temple and started heading to the pyramid. When they arrived, Jon was there with six Jaffa.

"Dad."

"Jon, are they…?"

"Yes, dad, it's safe. How are you, mum?"

"I'm ok. Jack, we better get going."

"Yes, ok Dad, can you dial us up?" Jacob dialled the Tok'ra home world.

"SG2 you stay here with the kids, I'll send two more teams to help out here and I'll send Prometheus too."

"Yes, sir."

"Jon, where are the others?" Sam asked.

"They are working on the Jaffa on the ship above us. Then we are going to the other two ships, to do the same."

"Ok, be careful!"

"We will, mom".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Then the gate came into life and Anise, Jacob, Jack and Sam walk through the gate. When they arrived to the other side, they were greeted by ten Tok'ra with zats and staff weapons. When they saw who it was, they lowered their weapons.

"Selmak, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I have some wonderful news to share. Our queen Egeria is alive."

"What! Are you sure?" Sam stepped forward and her eyes glowed.

"Yes, my children, I am alive." They were all shocked and they bowed down to Sam.

"My queen, it is good to have you back. There has been so much happening since your disappearance."

"I know. I have all the memories of Samantha Carter and Jolinar. I know what's been going on. Spread the word of my return."

"Yes, my queen!" Then two of them ran ahead to let the others know.

When Jacob and the others arrived in an area, they all stopped, when the ring activated. Then they were down in the Tok'ra under ground cavern. They walked to the council chamber. The Tok'ra there bowed before Sam.

"We just got word of your return, my queen. It is wonderful that you have been found.

"Thank you, Garshaw. I am pleased that my children are allied with the Tau'ri. We are as one, always have been, always will be."

"Garshaw, we need a queen tank immediately. Our queen wants to start on procreating," Selmak said.

"It shell be done. Is there anything else you want?"

"Yes, privacy with my host's mate and for me, if you will."

"Yes, this way. We will have the queen tank finished in a short time."

They walked down corridors till they reached a big room. When they walked in, they just started making a big tub for Sam. It was four meters square and a meter high. With a seat bench on one side of the tub where they could sit. Soon it was finished. Then they filled it with warm water. A few minutes later one of the Tok'ra walked in with a couple of towels, placing them on the bench and left.

"We will leave you two alone."

"Thanks, dad." Sam said. Then they all left to give Sam and Jack some privacy.

"Well, what happens now Sam?" Sam stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and they kissed.

"Ah, Sam, are you in control or Egeria?"

"Egeria is busy getting ready, so I have full control. So - where were we, fly boy?"

They kissed again, then it became passionate. They slowly removed their clothes, while still kissing.

"Ah, Sam, where are we going to do it?"

Sam pulled away from him, holding onto his hand. They walked over to the tank. Sam got in, then Jack did. They both carried on kissing, exploring one another like they did back at home. Then they made passionate love with Sam screaming out Jack's name as he filled her with his seed. When they finally got their breaths back, they sat down on the bench in the tank, with Sam still sitting on top of him and with his hard length still in her.

"Gee Sam, what are you trying to do to me?"

"You love it, don't you?" They kissed passionately.

"Mmm, oh yea, I do, but so do you!" Sam giggled.

"How's the queen doing?"

"She is in shock with what we've done, but she'll be ok. She told me she never had an orgasm like this before. She said, it was amazing, how we both show our love for each other."

"Really, wow. So what happens now?"

"We wait, she will tell me when it is time, so for the time being…"

Sam kissed him again then started moving her hips, which caused Jack to groan and Sam started giggling. Few minutes later, Jack filled her with his seed again.

"You know, Sam, I think every Tok'ra on the base heard you scream."

"Well at least it is something to pass on to the baby Tok'ra, don't you think so?"

"Oh yea, how to give a women the best orgasm in her life and how to please one another sexually." Sam laughed.

"Jack, I'm trying to picture you telling our boys about the facts of life."

"Gee, thanks, don't remind me!" They both kissed one more time.

"Jack, its time."

"Oh, what do I do?"

"Get out of the tub."

"Ok."

Sam got up, then Jack got out of the tub and quickly got dressed. He got the other towel ready for Sam. Then Jack noticed Sam opening her mouth and Egeria coming out of her mouth and falling into the water.

"Jack, the red water."

Jack got the canteen of red water and passed it to Sam. She took a couple of mouth fulls of it. Then she put some onto her hand and put it just above the water. When that happened, Egeria, start drinking, till she had enough. Then she swam around the tank, while Sam took another mouth full and passed it back to him.

"So what happens now?"

"Watch."

They started to see Egeria's tail end getting bigger like a balloon. Then she swam over to Sam and sat on her lap, her head sticking out of the water. She looked at both Jack and Sam at the same time, then she let out a hissing noise and laid her head onto Sam's chest. They both looked at her and waited.

"I can feel something happening." Jack held on to Sam's hand. They waited while looking at Egeria. A few minutes later.

"Look Jack!"

They saw two-baby symbiotes swimming around the tub, which made them both smile.

"Hey, is everything ok in there?"

"Yes, dad, but you can't come in."

"Why?"

"Sam is in her birthday suit and still in the tub."

"Oh…"

"Dad spread the word, two babies so far, wait, make that eight!"

"Ok, we are passing the message on to the others now, everyone is so happy! How is Egeria?"

"Ok, I think," Jack said.

"Ok."

"Oh my god, there must be at least one hundred now."

"That is good news!"

"How is Selmak handling it?"

"She is exited."

"That's good."

"Oh my god, I hope this tub can handle them all!"

"It can, Sam."

"That's good, all you need now is hosts for all of these ones."

"I'm sure we can find some for them."

"Dad, have you found a host for the queen?"

"No, not yet."

"Ok."

"Look at them all swimming around."

When Egeria raised her head to them, they noticed her tail end slowly shrinking back to its normal size. Then she started swimming around with her children, which made both Jack and Sam smile.

"So, what happens now, Sam?"

"Well, I can get out now, since Egeria has finished giving birth."

Sam got out of the tub and she dried down and got dressed. Once done she walked over to Jack .

"You can come in now, dad, and anyone else who is out there."

Jacob, Garshaw, Anise and some of the other Tok'ra showed up. They saw the new baby Tok'ra symbiotes swimming around. They all smiled.

"Thank you, both of you, for what you have done for us." Garshaw said.

"No problem, any time."

"We will need hosts for them now before they start growing to big for this tank."

"Well, there are the young ones from Chulak. We could start with them." Sam said.

"Can you talk to them?"

"Sure, we can go now."

"I'll go with you Sam, Jack."

"Ok, dad."

They all looked at new Tok'ra in the tub swimming around. Jack put his arm around Sam and kissed her forehead. Sam went to put her hand in the water.

"No, don't do that!" Gashaw said.

"Don't worry, it's ok, trust me." Sam put her hand in the water, she could feel the symbiotes swimming around her hand. Then Egeria swam up to her hand and she stuck her head out of the water on Sam's hand.

"Egeria, Jack and I have to go now, but we promise to visit soon. We are going to look for hosts for your children and also let your first born know that you are alive."

Egeria hissed at Sam and flicked her tail in Morse code against Sam hand. Sam knew what she was doing and smiled.

"Don't worry, we will bring them to see you."

Then she went back swimming with her children. Sam took her hand out of the water and dried it.

"Sam, what's going on? How do you know what she was saying?"

"Morse code, dad."

"Oh, so what did she say?"

"Oh, that Jack is hot with plenty of stamina and she wants to meet our kids also." Jack was blushing at the time, Jacob laugh.

"We better get going, Sam."

"Ok Jack, let's go."

They both walk out with Jacob. A few minutes later they returned to the SGC. After post ops Jack sent the Prometheus and some of the eggheads and three SG teams to Abydos to give Daniel and the kids a hand with everything.

He even contacted Hammond, telling him what they found and asked to send some food to the Abydonians, which he was going to do. Then Jack spoke to Teal'c about talking to the young Jaffa, who haven't got a symbiote yet, to see if they would like to become a host to a Tok'ra. Sam contacted some of the Tok'ra who lived on Earth, to give them the good news and to pass the message on about their queen.

Teal'c left to talk to the young Jaffa starting going through puberty, to see if they want to become Tok'ra hosts and he left them alone to talk about it before he went to the next planet.

Jack and Sam were sitting down in the mess hall having something to eat, since it was dinnertime. They were having their dinner with their four young sons.

"Jack, I was thinking, if some of the young ones do decide to take a host, how about having it done at the Alpha site?"

"That is a good idea Sam, I'll talk to George about it."

"Ok, there was one thing Egeria asked me, that got me thinking."

"What is it?"

"About our kids."

"What about them, if she was thinking about them becoming host, forget about that!"

"No, she asked why we only got one daughter. I said to her, that all of our children are special."

"Did you say that?"

"Yes, she asked if were are going to have any more? I said, we might. It is up to my body, it will know when the time is right."

"And, what else?"

"She hopes that we do have more soon and carry on filling our home with lots of love and children about. I said to her, that we already got eleven wonderful children."

"She's hoping for more?"

"Well, do YOU want to have more, Jack?"

"I don't know Sam. If you do, I do. Having the seven kids was amazing, then finding out about having these four boys; everyone of our children is special to us both Sam. If any way when you do become pregnant, it will always happen out of the love we have for each other."

"That is true Jack. And one thing is, that we will have to extend our house, if and when we do add more to our family."

"True," she smiled at her loving husband.

The next morning, seven tired children walked through the gate with SG5. They went to the infirmary for the post ops, before having a shower, then some breakfast. While they were eating fruit loops, their parents walked in, after they got the call from Walter about them returning.

"Are you ok, kids?" Sam asked, looking at them.

"Yes mum, just tired."

"How much sleep did you get?"

"None, dad, we were so exited about what we found and helping Uncle Daniel out, we forgot all about time."

"So you kids were having fun?"

"Yep, how is Egeria?"

"She is good, she wants to meet you kids."

"Cool!" Jolinar said.

"Well, after breakfast, you kids head to bed, ok?"

"Yes, dad," they all said at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Teal'c returned from visiting the free Jaffa planet. He was pleased to give them the news, that they all wanted to become a Tok'ra, which pleased both Jack and Jacob. So Jack called Hammond about having the blending done at the Alpha site, which he agreed to.

Then Jack asked Teal'c if he could go to each of the planets and pass the message on that the blending would happen at the Alpha site. Teal'c left two hours later after his post ops and after he had something to eat. Jacob sent a message through the gate to the Tok'ra about having the blending done at the Alpha site. All they could do is wait.

The kids woke up later that afternoon and went to get something to eat. They were sitting down having jello, grapes and chicken salad sandwiches with orange juice. They just finished eating, when Jack walked in.

"Hey, did you get some sleep?"

"Yes dad, so what is happening today?"

"Well, there is going to be heaps of blendings at the Alpha site tomorrow."

"Can we go and watch how it's done?" Daniel asked.

"Sure you can. Now you kids got home work to do since you aren't at school today."

"Ok, first we go and see mum, then home work" Jolinar said.

"Ok, I just came to get some cake, if there is any left?"

"I'm sure there will be some left."

Jack went to get both Sam and himself some cake. The kids put their dishes away, before they went to see their mother. She was in her lab talking with Jacob, when they walked in.

"Hi mum, grandad, what are you two talking about?" Jolinar asked, as she sat on one of the stalls, picking up an alien device and playing around with it. Then her brothers did the same.

"About you kids, the Tok'ra blending tomorrow…"

"We know, dad told us. He said we could go and see how it is done," Jon said.

"Is that right? Well, I'll have to talk to him about that."

"Talk to me about what?" Jack said, as he walked in to the room with two plates with cake on them and two cups of coffee on a tray.

"About our kids going to the Alpha site tomorrow to see a Tok'ra blending."

"Dad, I think you're in trouble, I'm out of here," George said, then he and the others left. Jolinar was the last one to leave.

"Mum, you got to remember the Tok'ra are a part of us. I know I would like to know more about them and the blending as well." Then she walked out through the door.

"She's right. You know Sam, they are growing up fast, she reminds me of you at her age. Look, if you are worried, don't be, I'll be there to answer any questions they might have."

"Sam, there's something else, isn't it?"

"It's the whole blending thing after what happened with Jolinar. It was a nightmare for me."

Jack walked around the bench and pulled Sam into his arms. Jacob walked out of the lab, to leave them alone to talk. When they pulled apart, they looked into one another's eyes.

"Sam, I know what you are going through. Remember when we went ancient and I became host to Lantash, when we finally came back normal, finding out that you were pregnant with our children. Flashes of memories, but they weren't mine, finding out what happened. I know it was hard for me as well, but look at us now, we both have been through a lot together in the past ten years, we both survived the odds. We have seen and done more than anyone on Earth. What we got together is special, don't you forget that."

"I won't, Jack, I love you."

"I love you too."

They both hugged and kissed. Then they ate their cakes, which Jack had brought in earlier.

The next morning Jacob and the kids went to the Alpha site. There were Tok'ra and the Jaffa who volunteered to become hosts to the Tok'ra. They could see that they'd already started with the blending.

The kids watched what happened with one of the host and symbiote. The host was lying on her back with the symbiote on her chest. They saw her opening her mouth. The symbiote went into her mouth and down the back of her throat. Then her eyes closed. One of the Tok'ra stayed with her, when the others moved on to the next person and the same thing happened again. When they all woke up, they were given some of the red water to drink.

The kids spent the day there, talking to them all; they even had lunch with Hammond and Jacob. They returned back to the SGC just after five. They all had their post ops before leaving with the rest of their family. They talked about the blending, their talks with the new Tok'ra, everything.

Two weeks later the kids went to the Tok'ra planet to meet Egeria. She was swimming around in her tank when they showed up. She stuck her head out of the water and had a look at all eleven of them, then she swam around in her tank again.

Jolinar put her hand in the water, they all watched to see what would happen. Egeria swam up onto her hand and then up on her arm.

"Hi, I'm Jolinar, it's nice to meet you." Then they saw Egeria flicking her tail in Morse code. '_You are all special to me and my children, thank you for coming.'_

"You are welcome." Then Egeria went swimming back in her tank.

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

"She said, you are all special to me and my children, thank you for coming." They all smiled and left a few minutes later to head back home.

The next morning Sam went to talk to Janet and asked her to run some tests for her, which she did. They kids were either with Jack, Sam, Daniel or Teal'c. Jolinar decided to visit Janet in her office, she saw her in the infirmary, so she decided to wait for her in her office.

She sat down on the chair and opened up one of her drawers and got the yoyo out and started playing with it. She noticed a file on her desk with Sam's name on it. Jolinar looked through the window before looking at the file. Since she was curious, she opened up the file and read it.

It was the latest results from Sam's test. Jolinar read what it said. '_Ten percent'_ She looked at what it meant, then she looked at the notes. It was to see if Sam could have any more children or not. Once she finished reading, she closed the file and put the yoyo away. She understood. Her mother wanted another child, so she decided to do something about it.

That night while everyone was in bed asleep, Jack was on the base since he got an early morning briefing and one of the teams were due back late that night. She quietly walked into her parents room. Sam was sound asleep. It was a warm summer night so Sam was wearing a tank top and shorts. She was on her back, the sheet was down over her legs.

Jolinar made sure that she was asleep by putting her hand on her forehead for a few seconds. Then she went to put both hands on her lower abdomen. She left them there for about thirty seconds, before moving them away. Then she left the room and went back to bed herself.

The next morning Sam went to see Janet about the results of the test. After receiving the bad news, she left Janet's office. Janet knew that she would be in her quarters, so she called Jack and told him to talk to Sam, which he did. Sam was on the bed crying when Jack walked in. He sat on the bed rubbing her back, till she calmed down.

"Hey what's the matter sweetheart?" Sam rolled over so she could look at him.

"I asked Janet to run some test for me. I just got the results back."

"What tests?"

"To see if we could have any more children. According to the test, I've only got a ten percent chance of conceiving."

"Sam, do you want to have another child?"

"Yes, while I'm able, but now, the chances aren't too great for me."

Jack laid down next to Sam and pulled her into a hug and stroked her back.

"Sweetheart, we already got eleven wonderful children."

"I know."

They both looked at each other and kissed and soon it became passionate. Then the phone rang. Jack groaned, rolled over and picked it up.

"O'Neill…. Ok I'll be there in a minute." Then he hung up and rolled back over to snuggle up to Sam once again.

"Who was that?"

"Walter, reminding me that I've got a briefing in a few minutes with SG-10."

"Ok, we better get back to work then."

"Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok." They kissed before getting up.

"We will talk more tonight when we get home."

"Sure, have fun with your briefing."

"I sure will." They kissed once more before leaving their room.

Sam went to her lab, while Jack went to his briefing. They met up together for lunch, like they always did, then went back to work. The kids showed up after school to see both Jack and Sam before going to get something to eat and drink. Then they went to do their home work and play with their younger brothers, before it was time to go home.

That night in bed, both Jack and Sam talked about their kids, how special each one of them was and how they changed their lives, what their family meant to them. They talked till after midnight. So they both snuggled down together and they slept in one another arms.

A week later, they found out through both Jaffa and Tok'ra operatives, that there was going to be a meeting of all of the system lords and all of the other Goa'uld. It seemed that they were getting pissed off and decided to hit all of the free Jaffa new home planets, as well the Tok'ra, Alpha site and Earth with full force.

So Jack, Hammond, Jacob, Teal'c, Bra'tac and Sam all got together to think up a plan to stop them once and for all. They made up a poison. All they needed now was someone to get aboard the mother ship, where the meeting was taking place.

Since Daniel knew the Goa'uld language, he was chosen, to be the slave of one of the Goa'uld. Everything was set up; Daniel was the servant to Yu, they even did up a drug so that Yu would think that Daniel was his trusted servant. Everything was going according to plan. Daniel was wearing a wire so that Jacob and the others could also hear what's been going on.

When he had a chance he slipped into the meeting room and planted the listening devices just before the meeting started. They had to find out a few things before Daniel would release the poison.

Daniel was on the ship for three days, while the O'Neill kids were on board the other mother ships to change all the Jaffa without letting the Goa'uld know what was going on. They finished changing them all, before it was time. But one of the Jaffa on Daniel's ship recognized him and raised the alarm. Daniel had no choice but to release the poison - they all died within seconds.

He then went to get a zat and zatted them three times just to make sure that they all stayed dead. Then two SG teams were ringing on to the mother ship to check everything out. Then they went to a planet where they could land the ship and clear it of the poison before it was safe for the now free Jaffa.

There was a huge celebration, when word got out about the deaths of the Goa'uld. The Jaffa went to set free all of the slaves and other Jaffa prisoners, who were captured by other Goa'uld. They also were set free. They even found a lake full of young symbiotes, so when the matured symbiotes were ready for a new hosts, the Jaffa could take it out of his or her pouch, brake it's neck and zat it three times. Then put a new symbiote in its place.

Between the Asgard and SGC, they were able to find planets for the Jaffa, that they could call home. It took three months before everyone settled down on their new home worlds, and before there was a peace treaty between them all. After thousands of years of war, it finally came to an end.

Egeria gave birth to another lot of Tok'ra symbiotes. The O'Neill kids were there when it happened, they were all happy. When they returned back to Earth with their parents after spending three days there, Sam collapsed on the ramp and was rushed into the infirmary. Janet went to run some tests, while Jack was with her after his post op. Jolinar walked into the room and over to Jack.

"Dad, mum is going to be fine."

"I know munchkin, this is the first time this has happen to her."

Jolinar stepped closer to the bed and put both of her hands over Sam's body. She close her eyes, she went from head to toes, then moved her hands away. She stepped back over next to Jack, who looked at her.

"Jolinar, do you know what's wrong with Sam?"

"Yes!" she said smiling.

"Well?"

"They are going to be just fine, dad." He looked at her with raised eye brows.

"They?"

"Yes, mum and the boys are just fine."

"What, Sam's pregnant?!" She nodded her head with an O'Neill smile on her face.

"But the test doc took -"

"I know about the ten percent, dad. I read mum's test results. Please don't be angry. When I saw them, that night I healed her ovaries. Mum is nine weeks along dad with four boys."

"Four?"

"Yes dad, four boys." Jack was hugging his only daughter, when Janet walked into the room and at the same time Sam woke up.

"Is everything ok here?"

"Yes doc, everything is just fine."

"Well, I put a quick rush on Sam's blood work. I'm still waiting for the results to arrive back."

"Auntie Janet, mum and the boys are going to fine."

"What boys?" Sam asked

Jack got his hand and put it on to Sam lower stomach while looking into her eyes and smiling.

"It is my fault mum, I saw the test results on Auntie Janet's desk and I healed you ovaries for you."

"But why?"

"It must be because you wanted to know if you want more children or not?"

"Munchkin, come here?"

Jolinar sat on the bed facing Sam; she took her into her arms and hugged her. Then Jack sat on the other side of the bed and hugged his two favorite women together.

"So you're not upset with me then?"

"No, of course not, but next time ask."

"Ok, so about the boys?" Sam giggled. They pulled back so they could look at each other.

"They are going to be special like you and your brothers."

"They were created out of the love that you two show one another?" They both blushed at the same time.

"Munchkin how do you know these things?" Jack asked.

"Dad, I do read a lot and ask lots of questions. How do you think I got where I am today in school?" she said smiling.

"Just like your mother, you know that."

"Ya think!" They all laughed.

"We better tell the others about the good news, Jack."

"Yeah, we better" Jack lent over and gave Sam a kiss.

"Get a room."

They broke apart, and then Jack grabbed Jolinar's wrists, while Sam tickled her. They were all laughing, when Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob and the boys showed up. They all stopped and turned to see them all looking at them.

"Hey guess what, mum is pregnant again!"

"What?" Jacob said in shock.

"It's true, four boys again, dad!" Sam said smiling.

"Well someone has been busy," Jacob said, as he walked over to the gurney to give Sam a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"This is cause for a O'Neill barbecue celebration, don't you think so, dad?" They all laughed. "Yes, munchkin, yes it is. So doc, when can she come home?"

"Well, I just need to take her blood pressure."

"It is normal Auntie, mum and the boys are fine."

"Well in that case, she can go home. You better take it easy Sam. Do you know how far along your are?"

"Nine weeks" Jack said.

The word spread with in the SGC about Sam pregnancy and the betting pool was on once again. Janet let Sam go and told her to take couple of days off, which she did do. Everyone was happy for them, and they started making plans on extending their house.

By the next day everyone from the Alpha site, Tok'ra home world and the free Jaffa received word and was happy for them. Over the next three months, they got the air force carpenters, engineer, plumbers and electricians to work on the house. Since they worked out how much it was going to cost, they decided to have oak boards in the seven kids bedrooms like the four young ones have gotten.

Sam was starting to show few weeks after finding out. She was also having cravings like she did with all of her other children. Dr Rick Knight was informed that Sam was pregnant again, so he helped keeping an eye on both her and Sha're's pregnancy. Everything was going fine, both mother and the boys were doing fine.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Two months later in the afternoon, Sha're went into labor while shopping with Sam. Janet was with them when it happened, so they got into Janet's car. Luckily it was close when Sha're's water broke. Janet drove to the hospital, while Sam called Daniel to let him know. Five minutes later they arrived at the air force hospital, when Sha're's first contraction hit. Sam stayed with her till Daniel showed up. Half an hour later, Daniel went crashing through the door and over to her side holding her hand. Sam left them alone. She walked out side rubbing her back. She was looking up to see Jack walking towards her, so she walked to him with a smile on her face. They both hugged and kissed. Sam was about five and half months pregnant at that time.

"Hey, the kids being a pain in your back again?"

"Yeah, they have been."

"Come on let me take care of that for you."

They walk into the waiting room. Sam bent over holding one of the chairs, while Jack was rubbing her back for her.

"How does that feel, Sam?"

"Much better, thanks!"

"You know, when we get home you are going to relax in the hot tub. We know that the kids love it and it makes you relax."

"I know, I hope you are going to be there also?"

"Of course." A few minutes later they both sat down and waited.

"Jack, can you get me something to eat."

"Sure, what about something to drink?"

"Sure, thanks." He gave her a kiss before leaving.

Sam sat there, stroking her stomach thinking about what it is like to give birth, even though she had a Caesarian section with her last two pregnancies, and would most probably have one again. She was lost in thought, when Jack returned with a couple packets of chips, some candy bars and a drink for her.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts."

"What? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking."

"Care to share?"

Jack sat down next to Sam and she took a packet of chips from his hand, opened it up and started munching on them.

"Just thinking about what it is like to give birth."

"Oh, what made you think about that, Sam?"

"Well I haven't experienced it with the last two pregnancies, and we know that it would be the same with this one as well."

"One day it will happen. And when it does, Sam, I'll be right next to you all they way."

He put his arm around her shoulders and she was leaning against him for support.

"Who's looking after the base?"

"Dixon is. I also got him to send a message to the Abydonians to let them know the news."

"Ok, what about the kids?"

"Already taken care of."

"That's good news." Then other people walked in and sat down on other chairs there. Jack was stroking Sam stomach while she was eating. An hour and half-later all of their kids walked into the room with Christopher, Danielle, Teal'c and two airmen, Jack dismissed them. Their kids gave them all a big hug.

"How was school today?" Sam asked.

"It was good, mum. Oh, here is a news letter about what's coming up over the next month," Jolinar said, passing the letter over to Sam. She read it.

"Hey, there's a baseball game coming up in three weeks."

"I know, the coach asked me to be captain again this year."

"That's great, so are you going to do it?"

"Of course I'm doing it," she said, smiling.

"Any news on mum?" Christopher asked

"No, nothing yet." Then Daniel showed up.

"Daddy!" Danielle screamed as she ran up to him. He picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Daniel?" Jack asked as he got up and helped Sam to get up as well.

"Well munchkin was right, boy and girl, Sha're and the twins are fine."

"That is good news!"

"Can we see them, daddy?" Christopher asked.

"In a few minutes."

"Have you thought of any names for the twins?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but we will tell you guys together."

"Ok."

"Well, I better get back to my wife, talk to you guys later." Then Daniel put his daughter down before returning to his wife. Ten minutes later, they all showed up in Sha're's room. Daniel was holding his son, while Sha're was holding their daughter.

"This little guy here is Jack Charlie Jackson, JJ for short."

"Well I'm honored that you name your son after me, Daniel."

"We talked about it. Charlie, well we were thinking of Kawalski, you know the fist mission together and what happened to him."

"Oh, I know he would like that a lot."

"We know. Would you like to hold your god son, Jack."

"Really, my godson, cool!" They all laughed.

Daniel passed JJ over to Jack. He sat down, so the other kids could have a look at him.

"He looks like you, Uncle Daniel" Jon said.

"I know. This here is Catherine Samantha Jackson."

"Daniel, wow, after Catherine Langford. We know she would be honored, if she was here today."

"I know. Would you like to hold your god daughter, Sam?" Sam's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Sure, I wonder who she will take after."

Sam was sitting down when Sha're passed the baby to Daniel who then passed her to Sam, who was sitting next to Jack.

"She looks like you, Sha're."

"They look like both of us."

JJ got blue eyes like his father, while Catherine got brown eyes like her mother. Teal'c got the digital camera out and took some pictures of everyone holding the twins. An hour and half later they all left, so Sha're could breastfeed the twins.

Three day's later Sha're and the twins were home from the hospital and started getting into a routine. A week later Sha're's father and brother showed up at the SGC, it was their first time on Earth. Sha're and Daniel were waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp with the twins in their arms and their two older children too. They were all smiling, when they were next to one another.

"Welcome good father, Skaara, this is your grandson and nephew Jack Charlie Jackson." Daniel passed his son over to his grandfather, who was grinning when he looked at him. "Father, Skaara this is Catherine Samantha Jackson, your granddaughter and niece." Sha're passed the baby over to her brother.

Jack and Sam were up in the control room looking down at the family before them, they were holding hands and smiling. Skaara looked around the room till he saw Jack and Sam standing there looking down at them. Skaara waved to Jack, so both he and Sam went down to greet them. The two guests were shocked when they saw Sam's large stomach. They knew that she was pregnant, but didn't know how big she was.

They all talked and then they went to the infirmary. Then they were shown around the base before Jack and Sam left the family alone to talk. Sam went to have a lie down, while Jack went back to work. The two guests left later that night back to Abydos with pictures of the grand children to show everyone else there.

Over the next few weeks, both Jack and Sam went to every game that their kids were playing, to cheer them on. One day Sam went to have her check up with Dr Knight. She was sitting in the waiting room with Jack, when Sam's face went into shock. Jack noticed the look.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Jack, get Dr Knight now, my water just broke."

"What! Just hang on." Jack ran out of the waiting room and found one of the nurses.

"Lieutenant, can you get Dr Knight now, my wife's gone into labor!"

"Yes, sir!" She left to get Dr Knight, while Jack went back to Sam. Then Janet ran into the room.

"Sam, I just heard. Come on, let's get you to a room."

Jack helped Sam up and they started walking down the corridor when Sam stopped. She started screaming, and she put both hands onto her stomach.

"I'll get a wheel chair." Janet left them alone.

"Sam, put your arms around my neck." So she did that, while Jack was stroking her back.

"Oh, god!" Then another contraction hit her.

"Breath Sam, that's it, just breath."

"Get me to a room before the next one comes."

They walked down the corridor to the maternity ward, when Sam stopped. Jack stood in front of her once again so she could put her arms around his neck while he rubbed her back. Once it passed, they carried on walking, till the reach the ward.

"Nurse, I need some help here!" A nurse walk over to them.

"General O'Neill, this way." When she saw the look on Sam's face, she knew straight away. They walked into the nearest room, when another contraction hit Sam. She held on to the bedpost, while Jack was rubbing her back.

"I'll get a gown for you, Col Carter."

"Thanks, tell Janet where we are?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Then she left the room, closing the door, as Janet and Dr Knight walked toward her.

"Col Carter's in here Dr. I'm going to get a gown for her."

"Thanks, Jill."

Then Janet and Dr Knight walk into the room; they saw Jack helping take Sam's shoes off.

"Here, let me help you, Sam."

"Thanks, Janet, oh god." Sam started breathing again.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Dr Knight asked.

"About a minute apart." Jack said.

"I'll get a theater set up." Then he left them.

Once all of Sam clothes were off, Janet went to start cleaning Sam up a bit, while Dr Knight was taking her pulse. Then the nurse walked in and moved the curtain back so she could walk around it, then put it back.

Jack helped putting the large gown on just before the next contraction hit. As soon as it was over, they were able to get her onto the bed. Jack was wiping the sweat from her face, while Janet and the nurse got Sam all hooked up. Then Janet got Sam to roll over so she could inject her into her spine, so she would be numb from the waist downwards. Once done, Sam was on her back again. Jack was holding her hand.

"Hey, you are doing great there Sam. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, I can't believe that this is happening again."

"Yeah, I know. I love you so much Sam, you and the children are the best thing that has happened to me in years."

"I know, I feel the same way also, Jack."

Then the door opened and two nurses walked in; they were already in theater gowns.

"Shall we get this show on the road."

They wheeled Sam out of the room with Jack holding Sam's hand, till he was stopped. He knew that he had to get changed. Once changed he was in there next to Sam, holding her hand.

"Sam, I've already contacted Daniel and Teal'c, they will take care of the kids and by now the base would know and wait for the call."

"Thanks, Janet."

"Here we go" A few minutes later they all heard a baby cry.

"Brian Jacob O'Neill" Jack said, then he gave Sam a kiss before cutting the cord. A minute later another cry.

"Patrick Jonathan O'Neill." Sam said. Jack did the same thing again. Couple of minutes later, another cry.

"Steven Harry O'Neill." Jack said. A couple of minutes later, the last baby cried.

"Matthew George O'Neill." Sam said and Jack gave Sam a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jack."

"Sam, sir, they are all healthy and beautiful!" Janet said, smiling.

"Thanks, doc."

Jack left just after that, so the doctors could clean Sam up. He walked into the waiting room to see family and friends waiting for him.

"Four beautiful, health boys!" He said smiling.

They all congratulated him. The kids wanted to see their baby brothers, they all knew they would in time. They talked for a few minutes before Jack was called away. When he arrived in Sam's room, he walked over and sat on the bed, he gave her a passionate kiss, then he stroke her hair and cupped her face. They were looking into one another eyes; she pulled him down for another kiss.

"Everyone is here waiting to meet the boys."

"I'll bet they are!" They both smiled at each other and then kissed. There was a knock on the door and Janet walked in.

"Hey, someone is hungry," Janet said. They both turned to see Janet holding Brian.

Jack helped Sam sitting up, and she moved the gown off her shoulder so her breasts were showing. Janet passed Brian to her. Once in her arms, she got him where she wanted him and he started sucking greedily.

Jack was watching them both; Janet left them alone for a few minutes. He moved so he was sitting next to her, watching their son. He kissed the side of her head. She turned her head to look at him then he kissed her lips. When Brian was finished, Sam burped him. Then they both had a good look at him; he got blue eyes like Sam. He was looking at them both. Then there was a knock again. Janet walked in.

"Hey, read to meet the rest of your family?"

"Sure, bring them in."

Jack pulled Sam's gown back up again, when Janet and two nurses walked into the room with the three new born. Janet passed Matthew to Sam, he also got blue eyes. Then she passed Patrick and Steven to Jack, they both got brown eyes.

"Would you like for me to get everyone?"

"Sure, thanks, Janet." She left them alone.

"They are all beautiful Sam, every single one of them."

"I know, all created out of the love we have for each other."

They looked at each of the babies. When the door opened, everyone showed up to look at them all. They were all happy for them. Teal'c showed up with Sam's bag that they had packed a week ago, just in case she went into early labor. Sam and Jack introduced everyone to the four boys. Jacob took pictures of them all.

Everyone took turns holding the boys and heaps of pictures were taken. Patrick started crying, Sam new it was feeding time, so everyone left except for Jack. He stayed a bit longer watching Sam feeding Patrick.

An hour later Sam was starting to fall asleep. Luckily the boys were all fed and sleeping. Jack fixed the bed up so Sam could lie down again. Jack watched her fall asleep. He gave her a kiss before Janet showed up. Jack helped her move the boys back to the nursery, where the nurses could keep an eye on them.

A week later Sam and the boys were home. Since the house extensions and the nursery were completed three weeks earlier, everyone was waiting for Jack to bring them home. When he did, Sam got a surprise. Everyone was there with a '_welcome home'_ banner. They were all happy for them.

Jack got the new barbecue going and two other SG team members brought theirs around to help out. There were heaps of people there from the SGC, as well the Tok'ra. Also from both Earth and the Tok'ra new home world. Jolinar heard a car door close so she went to check it out. She walked through the open gate to see who it was.

She smile when she saw Mark and Mel and the two kids getting out of the airport shuttle. She ran over to them and gave both Mark and Mel a hug. She took them into the house and into the guest bedrooms. Once their bags were put away, she showed them the nursery. The boys were asleep, they could see their names on the basinets.

A few minutes later they left to go outside. Sam got her back to them, when they walked out. They could see Jack and two other men working the barbeques. There was lots of talking and laughter. Jolinar ran over to Sam and said something to her. So she stood up slowly and turned around. She was shocked to see who was on the back veranda. She walked over to them and gave them both a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?!"

"We came to see you and the new family members. Dad told me that you were coming home today."

"Well, it's great to see you guys, you're just in time for some lunch."

"Thanks, we saw the boys, they look like you, Sam."

"Well they look like both Jack and me, come on enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks, where is dad?"

"Over there with the kids, playing some games."

"Ok, we will talk later."

"Ok."

Then they went to see Jacob who was playing softball with some of the kids and adults. When he saw them he walked over to them and gave them a hug. They talked for a couple of minutes, before Jack called out that lunch was ready. So they all got in line. They started giving everyone wieners for starts. Then there were burgers for everyone. Everyone enjoyed themselves, laughing, talking eating and drinking.

Everyone was gone by that evening and everything was cleaned up. Sam was upstairs breast-feeding, while the others sat down and relaxed after the day event. Mark and his family stayed for three days before heading back to San Diego. Over the next few weeks everyone was starting to plan a huge party at the Alpha site for both the four young boys as well as a celebration of freedom.

When the day came everyone showed up, there were over three hundred thousand guests at the party. Sam chose to become a temporarily host to Egeria, so she could talk to other Tok'ra there as well as the kids. The party was in full swing. The four young O'Neill boys were six months old by then.

There were Jaffa, Abydonians and other allies also, including the president, joint chief of staff, and other ambassadors from many countries from Earth who also knew about the Stargate program. Just as it was getting dark, Jack got up on the stage and tapped the microphone. Everyone went quiet.

"On behalf of my loving wife and myself, we would like to welcome you all to this great party. It is a new beginning for everyone here tonight. Who would ever have thought, that two enemies would become friends after all these years?! I know that we all have lost friends and families over the years, now we are at peace with each other. Tonight we make a new beginning for freedom for all friends and allies. To peace!" Jack raised his goblet when he said the last part.

"To peace!" Everyone else said.

Clicking their goblets with others around them, then there were fire works and everyone looked up in the sky. Sam went up on stage, standing next to Jack; he put his arm around her waist. They were looking around to see both Jaffa and Tok'ra talking, laughing, eating, drinking and dancing together. Knowing that now everyone would live in peace and become friends at long last.

The End


	11. Chapter 11

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Ancient Lovers 3 - Peace**

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
